Rebel Hearts
by Anemily
Summary: Redone chapters also added introduction to story. Buffy has gone though the worst heartache now someone may be telling her its time to move on and try for love.
1. Introduction

_**Authors Note: So I had to do this because I was watching the new episode of Once Upon a Time and got to thinking and I realized what this story needs lol. Hope you all agree with me on this one lol. **_

_**I am hopeless when it comes to this story I just can't help the ideas and when they hit me I just have to change my story over and over. I swear I need some help lol.**_

**Introduction**

A strong gust of summer wind blew a set of dark blue curtains upward. Though the window millions of stars twinkled like glitter thrown across the night sky. The cool breeze moving though the room caused the sleeping form in the queen sized bed to snuggle down into the warm blankets. Framed pictures of smiling faces were covering the walls along with several framed sketches of the same people in the photos. A couple of paintings hung near a group of pages from a child's color book all depicting teddy bears, fairies, and a princess or two. All were colored with bright swirls and cute little mistakes. The bedroom was small but neat other than the large pile of clean clothes spilling from the white laundry basket near the oak door. The walls were painted to look like the sky at twilight with a few stars painted here and there. An Indian dream catcher hung from above the second window in the room. A matching maple dresser and desk stood up against one wall. On the desk sat a laptop near a large stack of novels and old school books. A digital alarm clock sat on a night stand next to the bed. Its bright green glow cast a pale light across the sleeping woman in the bed. At exactly 12:00 the numbers flicked and faded from the surface of the clock. The wind suddenly froze leaving the curtains in mid air hanging at an odd angle. The young woman flopped onto her back, her subconscious sensing something amiss around her. A warm pinkish glow filled her room as a woman appeared in front of the window. She dusted off her shoulders and moved to look around the room. A smile graced her glossy pink lips as she looked over the pictures on the wall. A sigh escaped her lips as she recognized some of the faces in the pictures. Truth be told it was more the hearts she recognized for she'd touched and thereby helped a few of the people photographed. Turning her attention to the young woman she leaned over the bed and brushed a blonde lock from the girls face.

"You have been searching so long Young One." She whispered softly. "One destiny filled with power has gone by you but now you are open to another. Your one other was always close but now it is your time to find him." Her smooth hand rested an inch above where the young woman's heart beat strongly. The pink glow faded from the room and collected at her hand. In a burst of warmth and the scent of apples the light entered the heart of the sleeping girl and within moments the pink glow wrapped around the strange woman and she was gone.

**Some seconds later**

In another town not far from the young woman a man slept on a bed of black satin his arm flung around the shoulder of some woman whose name he would never remember in the morning. Black pillar candles flickered from around the room and cast a somewhat warm glow. The room was nothing more than a hideout from pain. Dirt and other unpleasant things littered the floor and the room smelled of old smoke and dust.

A pink haze began to settle over everything as the same woman walked from her portal. She made her way over to the bed and settled her frown on the couple wrapped around each other. Waving her hand over the woman the pink mist wrapped around her form.

"It is not yet your time young Anita, I will be to you soon but you are not yet ready." As the pink mist thickened she whispered one last thing before the young girl was gone. "Your quest will be an easy one." With one last smile for her the strange woman waved her hand and the Anita vanished in a swirl of cinnamon scented air. Turning her attention to the man she walked over to his still sleeping form.

"You on the other hand have quit a quest ahead of you." Waving her hand the candles in the room were extinguished. "Now you are ready for your love but you must move slow and steady. She is a fear ridden girl, I have done what can be done but it is up to you to do the rest." With that she held her hand an inch from his forehead. The glow again gathered at her hand before she sent it into his head where from there it flowed to his heart.

"Good luck." She whispered as the pink mist drifted over her and she was gone the next moment.

As the wind picked up outside the sleeping man rolled over and woke suddenly to find his bed empty. Shrugging it off he found himself in relief that she'd left during the night. Rolling back over he drifted off to sleep.

**xxxxx**

**Authors Note: Please don't hate me for this lol. Just found it to be a better start to the story. Hope this works out in the end. Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Buffyverse I'm just borrowing for my own fun HE. HE. HE.**

**Authors note: Ok this is the second time I have gone over this chapther for some reason I felt like it wasn't ready. So I decided to redo the entire storie and post as I go... Please review. Chappies will be posted Fridays I think. Thank you to my beta reader you rock.**

**Rebel Hearts  
>Chapter one <strong>

xxDreamxx

The night was filled with the strong scent of roses and apples. Thick bushes lined the stone path he walked upon. Destination meant nothing to him in this place only direction was important. White butterflies glided rose to rose releasing more of the sweet aroma from each blossom. A slight breeze made the leaves on the trees around him dance in a swirling pattern. The light from the full moon guided him though the maze of flowers and trees. He could hear the chirp of a lonely cricket somewhere in the dark.

On he walked for what felt like hours but still he had no urge to rest. Something was drawing him closer, pushing him to continue. The smell of apples grew more heady. It thickened the air with sweetness. The strong taste of the tart juice on his tongue made it hard to breath. He moved his fingers across his lips and was surprised by the slight stickiness as if he'd eaten one of the green fruit, licking his lips brought an even stronger taste of apple. His heart beat sped up and the palms of his hands began to sweat. He could hear her now, up ahead. Always in the same meadow, always humming the same song. No matter where he went he always wound up in the meadow. He parted the trees branches and walked toward the source of the apple aroma in the air. She waited for him there lying on her back in the grass gazing up at the stars. Her blonde hair thrown behind her like liquid gold. On her small body was a long silk gown the same color as her light green eyes. She waited for him to approach her and tell her what he always said. It was the same each time she visited the garden. He would appear and make her feel like the only woman around and then they would part.

"You finally made it." She whispered breaking the silence. He tilted his head as he listened to her voice. It was like honey to him the way she talked. He moved towards her and flung himself down beside her on his back.

"I was enjoying your roses." He reached over and picked up a lock of her hair twirling it between his fingers. "Have you been waiting long luv?"

"No not long." She rolled to her side and slid her hand up his chest resting her fingers at the collar of his cotton shirt. His fingers slid into her hair and cupped the back of her head. His eyes hypnotized her with their cerulean blue depths.

"I missed you pet." He whispered as her fingers danced across his soft lips. "You always smell like apples." He nipped at her fingers and felt his stomach flip when he tasted it on his tongue.

"It's my perfume." She giggled. "I missed being here with you." Sometimes this place made no sense to him but it felt right. He never felt anything but content and happy in this place with her. He just wished it would last longer.

"Do I get a kiss for coming all this way luv?" He asked her. Her eyes looked liked green fire to him. He could see himself burning in them. In answer to his question she brought her hand up to curl in his hair at the back his neck. Her breath was warm on his face. Her other hand was at the middle of his chest, dancing around the small metal buttons on his shirt teasingly. He could feel their hearts beating as one. She closed her eyes and brought her lips close to his. He could feel her sweet scent curl around them both. She leaned in to press her lips to his and...

**SPIKE**

Spike jerked awake slumped on the couch in his apartment. Dazed he expected to see the night sky or Her but all he saw was the fading yellow walls of his living room. His heart was pounding in his chest. The lingering smell of apples twisted his gut. He hated this part of his life. The only happiness to look forward to was when he was asleep. He knew it was all just a dream but she felt real. The last four months he had been being visited by his apple blossom. She never had a name nor did he ever remember her face when he woke up. All he knew was that she was a beauty. An angel with flawless skin and a voice like warm sunshine. Feeling rung out and tired Spike picked himself up off the couch and headed for his nice soft bed.

**BUFFY**

Buffy Summers felt the world tilt as she flopped off her bed and hit the cold floor. She almost believed she'd been about to kiss him but the wood floor in her face told her different. The dreams tormented her in ways that left her dizzy each morning. She couldn't remember exactly when the dreams started but each night he always came to her out of the garden. A mix of cigarette smoke, leather, and soap still tickled her nose from the dream. He always smelled so good and she loved the way he made her tingle.

Picking herself up Buffy straightened her light green nightgown and threw her bedding back onto her empty bed. Glancing at the alarm clock on her nightstand told her it was 5:30 in the morning. She still had a few more minutes of sleep before work but she couldn't go back to the dream when she felt so disappointed, it wasn't real. Feeling her heart sink she grabbed her work clothes and headed for the shower.

Buffy walked out of the bathroom in her small two-bedroom apartment. Opening the door to the next room she leaned in and spotted her daughter curled up on her bed snoring lightly. Buffy smiled and made her way to the kitchen where she proceeded to make chocolate chip pancakes. The heat from the stove warmed her face and hands while she flipped pancakes. Every now and then the smell of leather would tighten her stomach and make her heart skip a beat. She couldn't help but feel a loss for her dream hunk.

"Why is life so unfair?" She whined aloud. Turning off the stove she went to wake her daughter up. Pushing the door open Buffy couldn't help but feel better. Her baby girl was hanging half off the bed with her thumb in her mouth.

"Cassie time to wake up." Buffy tickled the little girl and nuzzled her face in Cassie's tummy where she blew raspberries till the little girl woke up giggling.

"No tickling." The little girl wiggled out of her mother's arms and slid to the floor. "You gotta be good mommy." Cassie planted her hand on her hip and waved her finger at Buffy.

"Ok I'll be good." Buffy smiled at her daughter. "You want some breakfast? I made chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yes please." Cassie raced from the room in search of the promised breakfast. Buffy followed her with a smile on her face. She loved being a mother and her daughter was everything to her. Buffy knew that with every bad thing in her past she wouldn't change anything because she had gained so much in her baby girl.

Buffy made it to the kitchen where she made a plate for her and Cassie and sat down to enjoy breakfast with her little family. With the life she had Buffy was glad at where she was. She loved her family and her friends. When she was growing up it had been nice; her mother was a strong woman who had raised Buffy and her older brother by herself. When Buffy graduated high school her and her friend Willow went on to college in San Francisco where she met Riley Finn. He was the sweet guy who had all the big dreams for him self and when him and Buffy got together those dreams became hers to. The problem was those dreams of his didn't have kids involved and when Buffy got pregnant Riley got scared. She respected him to a point he had tried to be a father to Cassie while they lived in Iowa. He stayed in their little family for 2 years until Buffy asked for another baby and then he had bailed. He told Buffy he was sorry but he couldn't do it and then he forced her out of his house. Buffy didn't blame him it was hard work but leaving her for the churlish Harmony Kendal had broken Buffy's heart. She would never forget how he told her his dreams didn't involve her and Cassie anymore. She was broken inside and no one knew. When Riley left, Buffy moved back in with her mom in Sunnydale until she could get a job. That's was three years ago and now Cassie was five almost six.

Buffy finished eating and picked up her kitchen while Cassie watched cartoons.

"Mommy." Cassie yelled from the front room when someone rang the door bell. Buffy made it into the room when Cassie opened the door.

"Uncle Oz." Cassie screeched as she barreled into the smiling man at the door.

"Hey cutie." Oz bent and picked up the smiling 5-year-old. Cassie was attached to her uncle. After Riley left she turned to the only father figure around.

"Hey Buffy how's it going." Oz nodded to her around the giggling girl in his arms.

"Good just trying to get ready for work." Buffy smiled at her older brother.

"Ok I was going to see if I could take my niece today. I wanted to take her by moms and then I'm meeting some friends at the amusement park for a day of fun. I figured Cassie would love that." Oz smiled at the little girl and tickled her belly.

"That actually would be awesome. I am running late this morning and didn't know if I'd get to work on time with having to drop her off at moms."

"Will Aunt Wiwo come to." Cassie asked Oz. Cassie had not been able to say Willow when she was little but now it was more of a nickname from the little girl.

"Ya we're picking Aunt Willow up after we go see grandma." Oz told the grinning little girl.

"Ok have fun and be careful." Buffy said as she handed Oz the booster seat for the car.

"We will." Oz set Cassie down and headed out to his car to buckle it in the back.

"Thanks. I'll tell mom you said hi. Have fun at work" Oz hollered from the car as he and Cassie got in. Buffy watched as they pulled out and drove away.

**XXXXX**

Thirty minutes later Buffy was in her car pulling up to the Wicked Kitty tattoo shop. She worked as a tattoo artist. Her art meant a lot to her and a getting a job here was a dream come true. It helped pay bills and that meant a lot in taking care of her family. Buffy pushed open the door and entered the shop where "I will not bow" by Breaking Benjamin was thumping out of the speakers. Her buddy Faith was working on a tat for a customer, looking up she smiled at Buffy and went back to work. Buffy shed her leather duster and threw it over her chair.

"Hey B." Faith nodded at her and continued her work.

"Hey hows it going." Buffy asked while she set up her tattoo gun which she had affectionately named the Widow Maker.

"Five by five B." Faith replied as she changed her disposable gloves and leaned over her customer.

**XXXXX**

Though out the day Buffy tattooed butterflies, fairies, and the occasional ladybug. She had her own tattoos and she loved each one of them. On her chest over her heart she had Cassie's baby feet and her birthday. She had Faith do the tattoo when she started working at Wicked Kitty. Under the tattoo she had Faith write, "My Angel". It was her favorite tattoo. When her and Riley had been together she'd wanted to get a tattoo but he didn't want her to have anything like that on her body but now she had several tattoos. On her upper back she had a pair of angel wings that stretched down to her lower back. On her Right arm in a sleeve down to her wrist she had roses with white butterflys fluttering around. From her left armpit down to her hipbone she had what looked like water with blue lily flowers. The water curled around her belly button and looked as though it flowed down to her hip. The last tattoo she had done was on her left ankle of an apple blossom. Buffy enjoyed having these tats and she loved the way they made her feel.

"Hey wanna go for lunch." Faith asked as she finished another tattoo.

"Sure I could use a break anyway." Buffy began putting her supplies away and got things ready for later.

"Are you working at the bar tonight." Faith asked. After Riley left, Buffy had met Faith at the bronze and they had become very good friends. When she told Faith she was looking for work Faith had talked to her boyfriend Angel who owned the Bronze and gotten her a job there. Later when Faith found out Buffy was an artist she had even given her the job at Wicked Kitty. Buffy felt horrible about Faith helping her so much but she also knew that the income helped a lot. Faith was a good friend and Buffy was lucky to have met her.

"Ya I gotta be there by 7 and get off at 3 in the morning." Buffy told her as they climbed into Buffy's black Volkswagen Bug.

"You need me to watch Cassie?" Faith buckled her seat belt and turned back to her friend.

"I'm not sure she might end up staying the night with Oz. Gotta call and ask him." Buffy reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Faith watched Buffy dial Oz's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Oz hows she doing?" Buffy asked.

"Great shes eating lunch right now." Oz explained.

"Ok, hey I have a question can she stay the night?" Buffy smiled when she heard Cassie laugh in the background

"I'm actually going to be at the Bronze tonight the band has its first gig there." Oz replied.

"Oh I forgot sorry bro. I thought it was tomorrow night."

"It's OK, do you need a babysitter? I know Dawn needs a job shes got nothing going on." Oz told her. Dawn was Willow's little sister and she was an OK kid but Buffy really never had the chance to get to know her.

"Ya that would be great. Do you have her number?" Buffy smiled into the phone. Willow and Buffy where both 25. They'd gone to school together at San Francisco state University and when she brought Willow home to meet her family Oz had fallen for the red head.

"I can ask her now if you want shes hanging with us."

"Ok that's cool." Buffy waited while Oz spoke to someone in the background.

"She said she will. What time do you need her."

"Tell her I need to be at work at 7 so 6:30 that way she can see the house and we can work out payment."

"Ok will do. Talk to you later Buff." Oz said.

"Bye" Buffy closed her phone and smiled at Faith.

"How do you feel about coming out tonight." Buffy grinned at the dark hared girl next to her. Faith was a little taller than Buffy and had far more tattoos covering her body.

"Sure sure B sounds good. I don't have anything going on" Faith smiled and went on examining her nails.

"Cool I might just hire someone to watch the kids at night while I work." Buffy explained.

"That would help you out a lot." Faith liked babysitting for Buffy but sometimes she liked to go out and be wild and Buffy got that. She hated asking Faith all the time.

**SPIKE**

William Giles or as he liked to be called Spike headed to meet up with his friends. They had all planed to go to an amusement park together. He was glad to be getting out of his house for awhile he couldn't stand his roommate much and the bloke was really getting on his nerves tonight. Spike pulled up to the ticket booth where he bought a ticket and went inside. After he parked he walked around to see if he would spot his friends.

"Spike!" The shout came from behind him. When Spike spun around he spotted Xander and Oz first. It was hard not to spot Oz with his bright blue hair.

"Hey been lookin' for you." Spike nodded to the group in front of him. Xander was holding Anya's hand and watching his five-year-old twins Matt and Allie run circles around the adults. Willow and Oz were beside Xander smiling at one another. A little girl was holding Willow's hand and staring at Spike suspiciously. Dawn was walking slightly behind the group with headphones on and nodding to music only she could hear. Spike smiled at the scene in front of him.

"Uncle Spike." Matt and Allie ran up to him and hugged him around the legs.

"Hey guys." Spike bent and hugged each kid. "Hey Red when were you and Oz gonna tell me about the bundle of joy." Spike laughed as he nodded to the little girl beside them.

"Ha ha Spike." Willow slapped him on the arm playfully.

"This is Cassie my kid sister's daughter." Oz told Spike. "Figured we could bring her along for the fun."

"Auntie Wiwo I hungry." Cassie tugged on Willow's arm and pouted up at her.

"Ya it's about lunch time lets go get something to eat." Xander nodded at Oz and pointed over to the hot dog stand.

"Ok come on lets go." Oz walked over to the stand and ordered hot dogs for everyone. Xander found an empty picnic table and everyone settled to wait for their food.

"So you all excited for the gig at the Bronze." Willow asked Spike who was the lead singer for the band.

"Hey Oz is the Buffster giving us free drinks tonight." Xander smirked at Oz as he sat down at the table. Spike and Oz were both 27. They had been friends since college when Spike moved to Sunnydale. Willow and Xander had always been friends but after she met Oz she started hanging with the group more. Xander and Anya got married then a few months later they had Matt and Allie.

"She might give us one or two but I wouldn't know. Shes getting paid today so shes pretty excited." Oz told them.

"So your sis works at the Bronze, Yeah?" Spike looked up at Oz. He had never met Oz's family. The story he heard from Willow was his sister dropped out her freshman year of college in San Francisco where she and Willow'd gotten scholarships to but he only knew so much about Oz. They had been good friends for a long time but Oz didn't talk much about his family and Spike had never asked him.

"Yup shes the one that got us the gig." Oz explained as Willow got up and went to get their food when it was done. Each person grabbed a hot dog and began to eat. When Oz's cell rang he picked it up and smiled.

"That's Lil' sis now." Oz answered the cell and greeted his sister. Spike listened to the conversation while he ate. Everyone looked up at Oz when he said, "I can ask her now if you want she is hanging with us." Oz looked over to Dawn and nodded when something was said to him from the cell.

"Hey Dawnie you wanna baby-sit Cassie tonight?" Oz asked the younger girl.

"Sure what time." Dawn wiped her hand across her mouth and picked up a napkin.

Oz hung up the phone after saying goodbye and smiled over at Dawn. "She said 6:30 and when you come over you can talk money."

"Cool" Dawn went back to eating her hot dog.

When everyone was done they got up to throw away the trash. "So we meeting at the Bronze tonight." Xander asked while they watched Willow and Anya take the kids on a ride.

"Ya around 6 would be good that way we can set up." Oz smiled when Willow and Cassie waved to him from the small red engine. Cassie Yelled and waved her arms at Allie and Matt who sat in the police car in front of them.

"You gettin' ideas watching them." Spike nodded at Willow and Cassie while he smiled at Oz.

"Shes great with kids but I want to marry her first." Oz watched Willow with love in his eyes. "I'm planing to ask her tonight." Oz admitted to Spike.

"Congrats man shes a lucky girl." Spike run his hand over his hair and smiled at his buddy.

"I'm the lucky one." Oz replied as Willow, Anya, and the kids finished their ride. Spike smiled at that and watched the couple move together. He was happy for his friend and Red was a good girl for Oz.

"Hey me and Ahn are going to take the kids home they're getting tired." Xander told his friends, Anya took hold of Matt and Allie's hands after waving to everyone. They left the group and headed toward the parking lot.

"Are you guys goin' to?" Spike asked Willow and Oz.

"No Buffy doesn't get off work till 4 so we're going to hit another ride or two then head out"

"Cool I'll stay for a little longer. Yeah?" Spike smiled as Cassie reached up to him. Cassie had gotten used to him and now she didn't want anyone else. Spike liked kids and Cassie was a doll with her long curly blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Up." Cassie demanded.

"What do you say Cassie." Willow asked the 5-year-old.

"Please." Cassie whimpered.

"Ok little bit." Spike grinned and swung the little girl up onto his shoulders. Cassie giggled and wrapped her hands around Spikes head.

"You have pretty hair." Cassie patted Spikes platinum blonde hair and laughed when Spike pulled her into his arms to tickle her.

"Yup and uncle Oz has pretty hair to huh?" Dawn smiled at the little girl and laughed along with Willow.

"Yup it's blue." The little girl stated proudly.

"Shes a smart one." Spike laughed and tickled Cassie some more.

**XXXXX**

**Authors Note: So tell me what you think... I enjoyed writing this hope you enjoy reading it. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Wow! Chapter done... Let me know what you think**

**Chapter 2**

At 4:30 Buffy was ready to head home. She had a long day and was ready to relax. Being stuck in the shop was sometimes not a great thing. Working here was fine and her art made her feel good but over the day she would get worn out. Tattooing was ok but the people she worked with were sometimes picky about what was done. She understood that to a point. Tattoos where permanent and her customers had every right to be picky but for once she wished she could do her own thing. Faith was one of the few people who didn't care, She would rest back in the seat and let Buffy tattoo whatever she wanted. Faith was a wild girl and Buffy didn't mind getting wild with her a lot but she was still a mom and remembering that made her realize no matter what she had to be strong. Buffy hadn't been on many dates since Riley left and she promised herself not to bring guys around her daughter, she learned from her mistakes. She did that only once in the last year and it had killed Cassie. Parker Abrams had been sweet and understanding plus he had seemed to love both her and her daughter. He would come over and play Go Fish with Cassie or he would take her for ice cream. After a few months of dating him Buffy finally let herself be physical with him and then she never saw him again. Her daughter cried and begged her to make him come over and it hurt Buffy so much. Not only had Cassie fallen for him but also she'd let herself get to comfortable with him. She knew she had never loved him but she had grown fond of having him there. The only good thing she saw in all of Parker leaving was that he had made her wake up and realize she needed to protect her baby girl from the heartbreak.

"Hey B you headed home." Faith leaned back in her chair and smiled at the customer who she had just finished tattooing.

"Yeah I need to get ready to go to the Bronze soon." Buffy cleaned up her station and grabbed her things.

"Your check is in the desk up front." Faith nodded toward the front office where they welcomed customers.

"Yeah I'm payday girl today." Buffy grinned and waved at Faith as she left. She collected her check and went out the door. Her workdays weren't to bad and today being Friday it was crazy given she worked both of her jobs today. Monday though Friday she worked at Wicked Kitty in the morning then Thursday though Sunday she bar tended at the Bronze. It wasn't to stressful but she hated leaving Cassie at night. She wanted Buffy to read stories and tuck her in, she hated missing out on those simple things. Although in her life she had already given up so much but she refused to give up anymore unless it was for her daughter. Buffy was tired of trying to find Cassie a dad, It mostly turned into them wanting her to change and she liked who she was. Everything in her life right now felt right and that's something that made her happy.

**XXXXX**

Buffy made it home soon after she went and deposited her check in the bank. Climbing out her car she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Oz's number.

"Hey Buffy how was work." Oz answered the phone.

"Good I got my paycheck."

"Are you home now." Oz asked.

"Yup just walked in. So how are was Cass." Buffy put her stuff on the couch and went to the kitchen for a soda.

"Shes ok we brought her to my place to get a nap a little while after lunch." Oz said something to someone in the background.

"Well you can bring her over now and tell Dawn I really appreciate her babysitting tonight." Buffy popped the top on her Pepsi and took a shallow.

"We'll be over in a few." Oz told Buffy.

"See you soon then." Buffy closed her phone and went to plug it in to charge.

While she waited for Oz to show up she cleaned up the house and picked out her clothes for the night.

"We're here." Willow called from the other room when they arrived.

"Hey baby did you have fun." Buffy wrapped her arms around her daughter and laid soft kisses on her forehead.

"Mommy can Spike watch us." Cassie asked while she fended off Buffy's kisses and giggled.

"Who's Spike?" Buffy asked her brother.

"Hes one of the guys in the band." Oz explained.

"Oh… who all was with you guys today?" Buffy asked while everyone followed her in the kitchen.

"Spike, Xander, Anya, and their kids." Willow answered her.

"Yeah our drummer Robin couldn't make it." Oz replied. "I'll introduce you to Robin and Spike tonight."

"Ok well I have to fix dinner and get ready for work." Buffy tossed the empty pop can she'd left out on the counter into the trash.

"Willow you guys can leave me here now if you want." Dawn pulled her jacket off and hung it on the back of a chair. Buffy liked Dawn but she really hadn't been around the teen much. Before Willow's parents passed away they'd lived in L.A with Dawn. Joe and Helen Rosenberg were on their way home from a vacation last year when their plan had gone down leaving Willow to take care of Dawn. Willow ended up transferring her last year of college to UCLA from San Francisco. She was graduating in three months with her degree in computers and another degree in occult studies which Buffy found odd.

"Good idea kiddo." Buffy told her.

"Ok well we have to go get ready." Oz told his sister.

"Bye Buffy." Willow waved as they left the room.

"C ya later." Buffy watched Cassie dance after them for hugs.

"Do you need any help?" Dawn asked from the table.

"Sure Dawnie." Buffy pulled a box of hamburger helper from the cabinet.

"I can start dinner if you want to go take a shower." Dawn said as Cassie came back into the kitchen and plopped down on the floor to color on a book she brought with her.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked her when they had everything out and ready to be cooked.

"Yeah and when you're done we can figure out what I'll earn tonight." Dawn started the hamburger frying.

"Ok yell if you need anything." Buffy left the room to grab her clothes for work and to get her shower.

**XXXXX**

It was 6 when Buffy emerged from the bathroom. She had on a red leather mini skirt and a black Wicked Kitty spaghetti strap tank top. The emblem on her shirt was of a cat with a red spiked color and a sinister grin on its face. On the back on of the tank top was Wicked Kitty Art in big red block letters. Buffy went to her room to find her black fishnet stockings and her black army boots. When she was fully dressed she fixed her makeup and put on a red lace choker. A few minutes later she went back into the kitchen to find Dawn.

"How do I look." Buffy twirled for her and waited for her friend's judgment.

"You look fierce." Dawn laughed. "I like it. Why doesn't the Bronze have a uniform. I was curious about that but never asked."

"Thank you." Buffy grabbed a plate of hamburger helper and sat with Dawn at the table. "Uniforms cost money and the owner doesn't really care to spend his. So I promote the shop instead."

"So what do you charge." Buffy asked her while they ate.

"I usually charge 2 dollars a kid per hour." Dawn answered.

"Ok how is this I'll hire you to baby-sit Thursday though Sunday when I work at the Bronze and I'll pay you every Sunday." Buffy watched Dawn think it over.

"That will work. Who do you have baby-sit in the mornings." Dawn asked.

"Oh my mom." Buffy finished eating and rinsed her plate off. "Dawn I have a question."

"Sure whats that." Dawn asked when she finished the last of her dinner.

"If I pay you a couple dollars extra per night would you do light cleaning. I don't always have time and it would be awesome to have some help." Buffy took Dawns plate and rinsed it while she waited for her answer.

"Sure no problem. I need the money." Dawn smiled at her and picked up Cassie's plate.

"Thank you Dawnie."

"Your welcome Buffy." Dawn followed Cassie into the front room. Buffy checked the time and grabbed her purse and coat.

"Hey Dawn I'm gonna head to work if you need anything my cell number is programmed into the house phone ok."

"Ok have a good night."

Buffy kissed Cassie goodbye and left the house.

**SPIKE**

Spike got home to find that his roommate had thrown a party. The entire front room was covered in empty beer cans and bits of food. He hated this guy and wanted to bash in his bloody skull. Spike found his acoustic guitar on the floor full of potato chips. Right at that moment all he saw was red and he knew he needed to calm down. It had been about 5 months since Drusilla kicked Spike out and he had come to stay at Lindsey's place. He knew it wasn't all Lindsey, part of it was his girlfriend Eve and her friends. They thought that they needed to throw parties constantly. Spike decided then that he needed to move but he wasn't sure where. His phone started to ring after he'd gotten the chips out of his guitar.

"What." Spike answered the phone angrily.

"Wow man whats going on." Oz asked Spike.

"My bloody roommate and the stupid bint hes dating." Spike growled as he explained to Oz what he had come home to. Oz stayed quite till Spike took a breath to calm down.

"Look do you need a place to stay?" Oz asked.

"Kinda I really don't have anywhere else." Spike admitted.

"I know a place you can stay. My mom lives in a three bedroom house by herself and she rents out the rooms once in while." Oz told Spike. "I can talk to her if you want."

"Yes please mate if I don't get the bloody hell out of here I might rip that soddin' bloke's head off." Spike started picking up his things that Eve's friends had gotten into.

"Ok I'll call her now and if she says its fine I'll take you over there tomorrow but tonight you can crash at my place." Oz told his friend.

"Thanks mate I'll be over in a few. It's a good thing I left my other guitar and amp over there." Spike grabbed his duffel bag and started packing up his things.

"Ok talk to you when you get here." Oz hung up and Spike went in search of something to drink.

When he was finished getting his stuff together he loaded it in his car and left before Lindsey or Eve showed up. He really didn't want to deal with them right now. The couple had pissed him off for the last time. He was tired of putting trust in people and getting burned for it. Drusilla and him had been together for a year till he came home one night to find her in the arms of some bloke. Even before she'd cheated there had been so many things she did that he didn't like. Dru had a drug problem and he couldn't count the number of times he would come home from work to find her high talking nonsense about the moon and stars. She would even attack him for no reason other then to say that the pixies had told her to. He couldn't handle her when she was high. Finally when he tried to get her some help she kicked him out with the help of her new drug dealer. Spike was somewhat relieved to be rid of Dru but at the same time he had loved her. When he was growing up it had been the same his mum had left his dad. When she got tired of being in their family she met up with some bloke online and ditched them. His dad Rupert had lost it and couldn't handle the pain so he uprooted Spike and they had moved to LA. After high school he got accepted at UCLA and he moved to Sunnydale to start fresh. The only people he trusted these days where his friends and even then it had been a long time before he was able to do that.

**XXXXX**

When he finally pulled up to Oz's place it was 4. Spike grabbed a few things from his car and went to knock on the door.

"Hey Spike." Willow answered the door for him and stepped back so he could enter. "I'm really sorry about what happened."

"It's ok red." Spike made his way to the living room with Willow behind him. When he entered the room Cassie ran up and through her self into his legs.

"Spikey." Cassie giggled and danced around him.

"Hey little bit." Spike bent and picked up the little girl. Cassie wrapped her arms around Spikes neck and squeezed.

"Hey man." Oz nodded.

"Hey I figured your lil' sis would have gotten her girl by now."

"Shes probably working late and Cassie just got up from a nap." Oz told him. "Plus she'll most likely head home and call us when she gets there."

"So does your sis have 2 jobs?" Spike asked

"Ya she works at the Bronze at night and a tattoo parlor during the day." Oz explained.

"She does tats. I figured she'd be like some sweet valley girl or somethin' with a name like Buffy. Yeah?" Spike had a confused look on his face when Willow turned to Oz and laughed.

"Obviously you've never seen Buffy." Willow held her stomach and laughed even harder.

"Whats funny about that." Spike asked.

"My sister can be kind of out there sometimes. Most people hear a name like Buffy Summers and they think shes rich and blonde." Oz relied. "Although she is blonde when people meet her for the first time most either are scared of her or they think shes a bad person."

"Well it does make sense though if you think about it" Willow put in. "She used to be that girl but after Riley she kind of cut lose. Shes a good mom and a good friend don't get me wrong but when I first saw her changes I was like whoa don't piss her off."

"Yeah my sis changed a lot but she never stopped being a mom to Cass." Oz nodded to the young girl who had made her way to the toy box Oz kept for when she was there. "I'm really proud of her and if I ever run into Riley or Parker it wont be pretty."

"What happened with those blokes." Spike was curious now.

"Riley is Cassie's dad. When Buffy had Cassie they tried to make it work but after she decided to have another baby he ditched them. Thank god she didn't get pregnant again. He left them in Iowa with no way home" Oz grimaced at the memory but continued. "Parker on the other hand was great to both Buffy and Cassie, he treated them great and we all thought he was a good guy but then after Cass got attached to him he left. I'm not sure why he left but I think it was because he finally got what he wanted."

"What he wanted?" Spike asked.

"Buffy slept with him." Willow said. "She told me that she woke up and he was gone. Cassie was crushed and Buffy was really upset about her asking for him."

"I figured that was why he did it." Oz curled his hands into fists and glared at the wall.

"Ya she told me Faith ran into him about a week later and he tried to get into her pants." Willow had a smiled on her face when she remembered what Buffy had told her.

"Faith ran into him what happened. I know how Faith is and that would have been something I would pay to see." Oz told them.

"Lets just say Parker probably won't be having kids ever. Faith kicked him so hard he had to go to the hospital." Willow laughed and Oz grinned.

"Who's Faith?" Spike asked

"Oh she is a friend of Buffy's and if you think Buffy is wild meeting Faith will make you rethink that." Willow sat back on her seat and glanced at Cassie as she played.

"Hey I'm done in the shower Will." Dawn called from the other room.

"Ok I'm going to wait till after we drop off Cassie." Willow hollered back. Willow and Dawn stayed at Oz's place a lot. Willow's apartment was right near train tracks so they didn't get much sleep. Willow was Dawn's guardian and taking care of her lil' sis didn't bother Willow much as long as they had sleep.

"That's probably Buffy." Oz said as the phone started ringing.

"Is it cool if I take a shower while you guys drop off lil' bit." Spike asked.

"Sure we won't be long." Oz said while he hung up the phone.

"Bye Spikey." Cassie gave him a hug while Willow got her ready to go home..

"Bye niblet." Spike watched Oz, Dawn, Willow, and Cassie leave then headed to the bathroom.

**XXXXX**

When Oz and Willow finally got back Spike was dressed and ready to take off. He had his guitar in its case and was sitting on the couch when the couple walked in.

"How'd it go" Spike asked Oz as Willow ran off to get ready.

"Fine we left Dawn there to baby-sit for Buff." Oz sat down and both men waited while Willow got changed.

"Lets get the stuff in the car. You can ride with us if you want." Oz got up and picked up his guitar case while Spike grabbed his.

"Sure all my stuff is out in the car so it's probably a good idea to leave it here." Spike followed Oz out and they loaded up their equipment.

"Hey guys are you ready to go" Asked Willow as she emerged from the apartment.

"Ya I think we have everything we need." Oz said as he climbed into the van and started it. Willow and Spike got in and they pulled out onto the street.

**BUFFY**

The Bronze was packed when Buffy walked in. She smiled at a few customers she liked and went into the back to let Angel know she was here.

"Hey Buffy you ready to work." Her boss lounged in his chair and Faith sat on his desk.

"Hey B nice outfit." Faith got up and walked around to where Buffy stood. "I'm going to help you out tonight it's crazy out there." Faith told her friend.

"Ok sounds good." Buffy took off her leather jacket and hung it on one of the hooks on the wall.

"Let's go serve the masses." Faith smiled as she disappeared out into the crowd with Buffy right behind her.

"How's Cassie doing." Faith walked in behind the bar with Buffy.

"Good Dawn had her watching Lilo and Stitch when I left." Buffy smiled at a customer as she made his drink.

"Cool." Faith turned back to her customers when one ordered a white Russian.

Buffy and Faith worked for a few minutes when she heard a voice behind her. Immediately her heart rate picked up and her stomach did several flip-flops. She could smell that perfect mix of cigarette smoke, leather, and the right brand of soap. Slowly she turned to her brothers voice wondering where the smell came from.

"Hey sis." Oz and Willow stood at the bar with a guy behind them. He looked familiar to her some how but she knew that would happen when she worked at a bar.

"Hey do you guys want something to drink." Buffy handed a shot glass off to a waiting customer and turned back to her brother.

"Oz love the hair." Faith said coming up behind Buffy.

"Thanks Faith." Oz pushed his hair back and smiled at Faith.

"How was Dawn when you left?" Willow asked her best friend. Willow grimaced at Faith and the way she was flirting with Oz but they had all learned that Faith was like that. What everyone finally understood was that Faith liked the attention but she would never act on it when it came to Oz.

"Good she was watching movies with the Cass when I got out of there." Buffy nodded to Willow and handed a shot glass to Faith who downed it. The guy was staring at Buffy like she had something in her teeth.

"Oh Buff this is Spike. Spike this is my baby sister Buffy and her friend Faith." Buffy smiled at the bleached blonde who'd been staring at her.

"So this is Spikey, Cassie hasn't been talking about much else since earlier." Buffy smiled at him. She felt like a live wire with him so close but she couldn't figure out why he affected her so much.

"Oh Oz did you see your sisters latest work." Faith asked when she finished passing off a bucket of jello shots to a bunch of giggling girls.

"Nope." Oz glanced at Faith who had taken her top off showing the room her black lace bra.

"She did this about a month ago." Faith pointed to her back as she turned. The room filled with catcalls as everyone noticed the shirtless bartender. Oz looked at Faith's back where in the center was a demon. It had taken four sets of five hour sessions to do most of the tattoo. There were black cracks spreading around her back and it looked as if the demon was trying to break out of her.

"That's a nice bit of work." Spike praised.

"Thanks." Buffy's face had gone slightly pink at his compliment.

"Buffy did you show them your new tat." Faith asked as she put her shirt back on to a roomful of boos.

"What did you get" Willow asked eying Buffy's body for the new tattoo.

"It's not much." Buffy said as she lifted her shirt and turned so that they could see the black angel wings on her back as well as the lily tattoo on her side.

"Did Faith do yours" Willow asked Buffy.

"Ya she did all of them."

"How many you got?" Spike asked as he watched the pretty blonde show off her body. He liked what he saw and when he first walked in he couldn't get his eyes off her. Now that he knew she was his buddy's sister it made it easier to talk to her. He felt like he knew her from somewhere but he was certain if he'd known her he would never forget her.

"Five." Buffy answered him and tried not to stare at him like a dork. He was hot and Buffy appraised him with a keen eye. He had on black jeans, a tight black T-shirt, and a black leather duster just like her own. Most of all she noticed his electric blue eyes and bleached blonde hair. Willow smiled when she noticed Buffy ogling Spike. When Buffy spotted her friends smile from the corner of her eye she nodded once at Willow and smiled.

"Nice what are they." Willow glanced at Spike and noticed the flirting was from both people.

"I have the wings, Cassie's tattoo, an apple blossom, the sleeve, and the lilys." Buffy pointed to each one as she named them off. She also didn't notice Spikes eyes as she pointed out the sleeve and the apple blossom.

"Hey party people whats up." Xander and Anya appeared from behind Spike.

"Not much" Buffy replied as she placed a beer in front of each friend.

"Thanks Buff." Oz told her.

"It's on me." Buffy smiled at Spike as he pulled out a couple dollars.

"Thanks luv." Spike said as he turned and dropped the money into the tip jar. He felt like he'd seen her tats before, something about them tickled his memory.

"Hey we better go set up." Oz pulled Willow behind him and the rest of the group followed. Buffy and Faith went back to work after Buffy watched Spikes rear end disappear into the crowd.

**XXXXX**

Thought out the night Buffy always knew where Spike was and when he moved her eyes followed. Spike knew she was watching him and when she couldn't see his face he was watching her. The band preformed till 12 and took a break to cool off. Buffy watched the guys go up to the bar and Willow grabbed a set at a table up front. She smiled and placed several beers on a serving tray. Buffy nodded to Faith and disappeared into the crowd as Faith served Oz.

Spike, Oz, Xander, and Anya watched Buffy make her way to Willow while they ordered a couple drinks. When Spike and Oz pulled out some money Faith stopped them.

"Sorry guys Buffy said all your drinks where on her tonight and if I take that she will kill me." Faith smiled and handed them their sodas.

Meanwhile Buffy had decided it was her break time and headed for an empty chair.

"Nice table Will." Buffy sat beside her a handed her one of the beers.

"Ya I had to kill a guy for it." Willow said to her friend.

"Well it is a good table." Buffy smirked as everyone came over to sit.

"Hey Buff thanks for the drinks tonight." Xander smiled at her as he reached for one of the beers.

"Well I am payday girl so hear me roar." Buffy grinned and reached for a beer while pushing the tray toward Oz. "You guys sounded good up there."

"Thanks sis." Oz said.

"Ya hurry with the playing so I can take you home for many orgasms." Anya told Xander while everyone else rolled his or her eyes.

"That's how you ended up with kids pet." Spike told Anya.

"That's right and many more will follow after sweaty sex." Anya stated while Xander's eyes bugged out and he choked on his beer.

"Um Ahn honey maybe we can talk about that at home."

"Why everyone here has orgasms why can't I be proud of the sex we have Xander." Anya grumbled.

"Cuz it's not party talk sweetheart."

"What time are you off Buff?" Oz asked her, changing the uncomfortable topic successfully.

"2 but I have to clean up to so I won't be out of here till 3" Buffy replied.

"How is Dawnie getting home." Willow asked her friend.

"Oh I was just going to have her stay the night." Buffy said. "I hired her to baby-sit on the nights I work here."

"Ok, Sounds good."

"I'll be right back." Oz told the group.

"Oh Buff this is Robin." Xander pointed to the guy she just noticed sitting behind him.

"Hiya." Buffy greeted.

"Hey" Robin nodded at Buffy and went back to nursing on his drink.

"Willow." Oz was standing on the stage smiling when everyone turned to him.

"Oz what are you doing." Willow's face had gone red when everyone turned to her.

"I have a question to ask you." Oz took the microphone with him as he made his way off the stage and to their table.

"Um and what would that be Oz." Willow gulped and watched her boyfriend.

"Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive" Oz was in front of Willow now and had dropped done on one knee. Buffy glanced at her friend and smiled.

**XXXXX**

**Author's Note: Hey all at the moment it is 1:50 am here and I am grinding some chapters for you. Hope you like my effort. leave me reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Chapter three finally done. Hope you all enjoy it. It is now 2:20 here lol... Still grinding.**

**Chapter Three**

Willow's mouth popped open and the air in her lungs whooshed out. Everyone in the Bronze watched the couple while Willow slowly blinked at Oz.

"Are you sure Oz." Willow's face and gone a few shades darker then her red hair.

"I've never been more sure Will." Oz brushed Willow's hair back and stared deep into her eyes trying to convey his love for her.

"Can I wear a white dress." Willow smiled sweetly.

"You can wear yellow paint and chicken feathers as long as you say yes."

"I think I'll stick with white but yes I'll marry you." Oz brushed his lips across Willows and smiled at her.

"I love you Willow and I can't wait for our adventure to start." Oz grinned at his friends as the Bronze erupted in cheers and whistles.

"So we should be expectin' little blue hared computer geeks then" Spike clapped his hand on Oz's back and congratulated them.

"One thing they never tell you about raising children is that for the rest of your life, at the drop of a hat, you are expected to know your kid's names and their birthdays it's a pain but well worth it." Anya pointed out to Willow while everyone laughed.

"True but you could always make them wear name tags." Buffy suggested.

"Or you could just call them oi' you." Spike added.

"What a great name remind me to never let you name my kids." Xander choked on his drink when Spike thumped him on the head.

"Hey I can name kiddies just fine whelp." Spike grumbled.

"Just remember that after you have kids there is no way to return them." Buffy told her friend as they watched the men act like kids them-selves. "Don't worry Willow you will make a great mom."

"Thanks but I wanna get married before I think about kids." Willow's face was bright red at the prospect of children so soon.

"Good idea, kids change things it's better to wait. I don't get as many orgasms as before." Anya replied helpfully.

"Hey we better get back up there." Oz said as he drained his beer and stood with the rest of the band. Buffy suspected him of running from another sex talk between Xander and Anya.

**XXXXX**

At the end of the night Buffy was cleaning up the bar and getting ready to head home. She had made great tips tonight but it was mostly due to the peroxide blonde that kept dropping money in her tip jar every time he passed it. She still couldn't figure out where she had seen him before tonight.

"I think someone is interested in your goodies B" Faith grinned from behind her as they watched Spike put away equipment.

"What gives you that idea Faith." Buffy asked sarcastically. "The guy has been staring me all night. I think I figured that out". Both girls laughed as they head toward the stage.

"So do you get the special tingle from this one." Faith whispered as they neared the stage.

"Oh there is plenty of tingle." Buffy answered.

"Then why aren't you dragging him into the back for a little slap and tickle." Faith smirked.

"I don't have the time Faith and I don't really know him." Buffy lamely supplied.

"Whatever B, I don't get you. You got some prime yummy boy meat and you honestly don't want a taste." Faith argued.

"Yeah I would like the option but it's complicated now and I really don't have the energy." Buffy and Faith hopped up onto the stage.

"Whats complicated Sis." Oz asked while the band finished packing their instruments.

"Her sex life" Faith supplied while Buffy glared daggers at her. "Lighten up B."

"That's not something I wish to know." Oz backed away as Faith, Buffy, and Willow laughed.

"Besides you have to have sex to have a sex life B." Faith laughed when Buffy elbowed her in the ribs. "See what I mean Buffy you're pent up and you need a good long ride to fix your problem." Everyone on the stage laughed at the blushing blonde.

"Real funny Faith. Now we have some cleaning to do." Buffy launched her dishcloth at Faiths head as she jumped down from the stage.

"We really need to find her some fun." Faith laughed as she winked at Spike and went after her friend.

**SPIKE**

After everything was packed away into Oz's van the group all headed home. Spike looked for Buffy to say goodbye but she was busy and he hadn't spotted her before he left. All night Faith had kept making remarks about him and Buffy sneaking into the back. He found it amusing that the little blonde's friend was trying to hook them up. What was even more tantaulizing was the fact that his best bud's sis smelt like fresh tart apples all night. Thoughout the set he kept catching the faint scent whenever he watched her move. When Oz and Willow pulled up to the apartment it was almost 3 and everyone was tired.

"Thanks again mate." Spike nodded to Oz.

"Don't thank me yet you get the couch." Oz grinned at his friend.

"That's fine tomorrow I will go get the rest of my junk." Spike helped unload the van and get everything put away.

"Well we will see you in the morning man. I'll bring the van for your furniture then we can head to my moms." Oz grabbed Willows hand and they left the room.

"night." Spike called after them.

**BUFFY**

When Buffy finally got home she found a clean house and Cassie in bed. In the front room Dawn was sleeping on the couch. Buffy pulled out a blanket and laid it over the teen before she went to bed as well. Tomorrow she was taking the kids to her mom's place in the morning. Her day had gone well and meeting her brother's friend was an experience. She knew Faith was probably working overtime trying to hook her up with the platinum blonde. Her last thought as she closed her eyes was if he would find her tonigh in the garden. To tried and half asleep Buffy didn't think about it to much.

_**xxxxDreamxxxxx**_

_He was most definitely there with her. She could see him moving though the roses as he made his way to her spot. She was sitting on a stone bench tonight watching the butterflys hover over her roses. The smell of him was all around her making her knees weak. He came from the trees and silently came to sit beside her. _

_"Have you been waiting long pet?" He asked._

_"No not long." She whispered twirling a blade of grass between her fingers._

_"Did you miss me?" _

_"I always miss you." She grinned._

_"Would you like to dance?" He glanced at her with hope in his blue eyes._

_She looked up at him in question. "But there's no music."_

_"Just listen luv." He laughed. Soon she heard a faint melody as if someone were playing them a song._

_"Alright." She blushed. Standing together they faced one another. He wrapped his arms around her middle while she curled her hands around his neck. Slowly they moved together ignoring everything around them. He lost himself in her green eyes. She moved her fingers though his hair. In slow circles they moved though the garden never changing their pace. There was no need to speak when they were so absorbed in each other. Awhile later they came upon a small pond with blue lily flowers floating on the surface. _

_"You have an amazing voice." She complimented._

_"Thank you pet. I sing only for you." He answered. He kissed her forehead and stepped back away from her. "Do you have a name luv?"_

_"yes my name is Bu..._

_**XXXXX**_

Buffy awoke the next morning to giggles coming from the kitchen. Lasts night dream had left her feeling unfinished. There was a moment she was sure she knew him but it had slipped away when he kissed her forehead. She slid her fingers across the place his lips touched and found it slightly warm. Buffy mentally shrugged off the feelings of daja vu and climbed out of bed. Getting up she throw on some black sweats and an old tank top before going to investigate the noise. She found Dawn pouring cereal for Cassie while they watched Saturday morning cartoons.

"Good morning Buffy." Dawn greeted cheerfully.

"Early morning cheerfulness can be extremely obnoxious." Buffy grumbled while Dawn laughed at the cranky mom.

"I got coffee." Dawn grinned as she handed Buffy a steaming mug and a bagel.

"Forget what I said you angel." Buffy groaned.

"Mommy are we going to visit gramma today." Cassie asked.

"Yup baby girl." Buffy settled at the table with her daughter. "Do you need me to drop you off somewhere Dawn?

"Nope my friend Janice is coming to get me in an hour.

"Ok well I am going to go jump in the shower real fast." Buffy said as she gulped down her coffee and left the room.

**SPIKE**

Spike found himself on the floor the next morning with a sore back. Picking himself up he put away his blanket and pillow and headed for the shower. He felt like he was supposed to know something or like he'd missed something important last night. Not being able to identify it he shrugged it off and continued his shower.

15 minutes later he was in the kitchen making breakfast for his friends when Oz came in.

"Sweet you made grub." Oz plopped down and reached for the plate Spike handed him.

"Least I could do for you and Red. Thanks again mate."

"No big you would have done the same." Oz shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"Oh yummy" Willow walked in and sat next to Oz.

"Nice night Red." Spike fixed another plate for Willow.

"I slept like a baby." Willow gobbled eggs as fast as Oz while Spike laughed at the pair.

"You tastin' any of that." He grinned at the couple as Willow smiled sheepishly.

"Its good." Oz explained. "I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll meet you outside. We can take my van to get your stuff." Spike nodded at his friend while he ate.

Spike finished his breakfast and took his duffel out to his car. Oz came out a few minutes later with Willow and climbed into his van. Spike drove to his apartment while Oz followed him.

**XXXXX**

In his apartment he found the mess from the day before but it had gotten worse his stuff was strewn on the floor and a few of Eves friends were passed out around the room. Spike, Oz, and Willow began clearing his stuff out and loading it into the van along with his bed and the few pieces of furniture he owned.

"This is how they treat your belongings." Willow looked at the remains of one of Spikes shirts that looked as if they had used it to put out a fire.

"Yup pretty much." Spike grumbled while he went though the broken stuff on the floor.

"Sorry man life's a bitch."

"Yeah well mine just had soddin' puppies." Spike cursed when he found the rest of the plugs for his amp cut into little pieces and melted into black lumps.

"These people really need to have a good talking to." Willow said sternly.

"What are you my mom." Lindsey walked into the room with a bat.

"I wouldn't come out here Lindsey." Spike stared at the ground grinding his teeth.

"Why is that this is my apartment. As far as I am concerned you can leave." Lindsey rested the bat on his shoulder and sneered at Spike.

"That's what I'm doing right now. I'm done with you and you're soddin' chit." Spike took a step toward Lindsey while Oz moved up behind him.

"I'd take that back right now." Eve appeared behind Lindsey and glared at Willow.

"Not in this bleedin' lifetime bimbo." Spike ducked as Lindsey took a swing at him with the bat. Lindsey swung again but Spike slipped under his arm and slammed his fist in the shorter mans gut. Lindsey hit the floor gasping for breath while Eve charged at the Spike. She never made it though Willow stuck out her foot and Eve went down on her face.

"Thanks red," Spike nodded at his friend. "Leave the rest its rubbish."

"Ok lets get out of here before the friends wake up." Oz grabbed Willows hand as they left Lindsey and Eve on the ground groaning.

**BUFFY**

Buffy pulled into her mother's drive and cut the engine. Cassie sat in the back laughing at a squirrel running up an old oak tree in the yard.

"Ready to go see grandma." Buffy got out of the car and helped her daughter unbuckle her seat belt.

"Buffy dear I'm glad you came by." Joyce greeted them.

"Gramma." Cassie launched herself into Joyce's arms.

"My baby girl." Joyce smiled at Cassie and led Buffy into her home. "How's work sweetie"

"Good." Buffy answered as they walked into the living room.

"Hey sis." Oz said from the couch where he, Willow, and Spike sat.

"Hey what are you guys up to." Buffy smiled at Willow.

"Moms letting Spike rent a room." Oz explained.

"Your mums an angel." Spike shot Joyce a smile.

"Thank you. Now why don't I show you the room." Joyce waved Spike to follow her upstairs while Buffy settled on the couch.

"What happened with his place."

"His roomies were slobs and they wouldn't stop destroying his stuff." Willow answered.

"I guess its good he got out of there then." Buffy said.

"Mommy I need to potty." Cassie whispered.

"Ok sweetie go ahead."

"So Buffy I noticed Faith has a new job." Willow giggled.

"Ya she thinks I um… need to get out more."

"What do you think?" Willow asked unaware that Spike was listening at the top of the stairs.

"I don't know. I want to but after Parker I'm not sure. Cassie's already half in love with him." Buffy grimaced.

"Just give it time sis." Oz knew Spike listened to what they said but he knew Buffy needed to find someone to love and Spike just might be a good chose for his strong headed sister. "Spikes a good guy maybe you could give him a chance."

"We'll see but for now let's enjoy our day." Buffy told her brother.

**SPIKE**

"So what do you think Spike?" Joyce asked from behind him.

"Its great."

"Perfect it will be good to have someone in this house with me." Joyce smiled. "I hate being alone here."

"No problem Ms. Summers."

"Oh call me Joyce everyone else does." Both adults made there way downstairs to the living room.

"Hey Joyce what are you doing today." Willow asked the older woman.

"Not much at all why."

"Well me and Oz were wondering if you wouldn't mind having a barbecue. "We could invite Robin and Faith."

"That sounds wonderful." Joyce smiled at her family. "Go ahead and call them while I get stuff set up. Oh and welcome to the family Willow I was glad to hear he finally asked."

"Thanks Joyce I am happy too."

"Oh now you call me mom Willow. You're my daughter now."

"Ok mom." Willow grinned at the older woman.

**BUFFY**

A few hours later Buffy was out on the front porch sun bathing. Today had been a good day other then Faith trying her best to get Buffy and Spike together.

"So this is where you hid." A voice said behind her. Turning Buffy spotted Spike walking toward her from the backyard.

"It's quite here and the sun is nice." Buffy explained.

"I see that pet. I also see your friend back there fancies herself a matchmaker." Spike chuckled.

"Yeah she thinks I need some fun." Buffy glanced at the blonde. He had a deep sexy laugh and Buffy could feel herself crack under his tilted grin. There was still something about him that tickled her memory but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what.

"Do you need some fun." Spike sat on the steps next to Buffy.

"Maybe but I have so many things to worry about, I just... I don't have the time." Buffy tried to explain.

"There's always time love." Spike pointed out to her.

"True but I have made that mistake and not only did I pay for it but Cass as well."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right guy pet."

"Well if you find him point him my way." Buffy laughed with Spike and felt at ease for the first time in a long time.

"Sure thing luv." Spike felt comfortable talking to this beautiful creature but he didn't know what he really wanted. He knew all their friends wanted them to get together but was it what Buffy wanted. She made it seem like she didn't. The smell of apples tightened his gut and he wondered if it was his imagination pulling him toward Buffy.

"We better get back they will think we got lost." Buffy smiled as she stood. "I'm sure Faith probably thinks I attacked you."

"Don't worry about her. You might be surprised what I'd let you do to me." Buffy whirled around from the front door to find Spike disappearing around the house. She felt dizzy and her entire body felt warm at the idea of what she could do to him. She knew deep down she was playing with fire but maybe she could avoid getting burned for once.

"Hey B I was wondering where you had slipped off to." Faith smirked. "Did you have some fun with tall, yummy, and blonde."

"No we just talked for a minute."

"Oh please Buffy give it up already. You want him then go take him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a bit." Faith grumbled.

"I know he wouldn't but I'm not sure if I would mind."

"Just relax, you never know it could work out great." Faith argued.

"Whatever I'll think about it now stop bugging me."

"Fine just being a friend B."

"How is it going with Angel?" Buffy asked.

"We broke up again. I caught him with some tramp." Faith explained. "I actually am digging on that robin guy. He looks like he has great stamina." Faith stretched out on the couch and waved Buffy over.

"You are one of a kind Faith." Buffy laughed as she plopped down next to Faith.

"That's why you love me." Faith grinned.

**XXXXX**

After the barbecue Buffy rounded up her daughter and headed home. After making it into the house she called Dawn to make sure she was on her way. When Buffy was ready for work she grabbed her duster and said goodbye to Cassie and Dawn. Outside her house she put on her duster to find that it was to big and had a pack of cigarettes in the pocket.

"Damn." Buffy swore when she realized it was Spikes. Buffy dialed her mother's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello."

"Hey mom is your guest around." Buffy asked.

"Yes he is sweetie hold on one second." Her mother answered.

"Oz?" Spikes voice asked.

"Nope its Buffy."

"Oh to what do I owe the pleasure Summers."

"I grabbed your coat when I left." Buffy answered

"You know if you wanted to see me you didn't have to steal my jacket." Spike teased her.

"Oh please we have the same coat. Would you just bring mine by the Bronze." Buffy grumbled.

"Sure sure pet be there in a flash."

"Thanks." Buffy hung up and got into her car to head to work.

**XXXXX**

Buffy pulled into the parking lot at the Bronze. When she got out of her car she put Spike's coat on and waited for the blonde to show up.

"'Ello luv." Spike stood by an old black 1959 Dodge DeSoto.

"Did you bring it?"

"Yup it's in the car but I think you look pretty good in mine luv." Spike tiled his head and admired the short blonde.

"Ha ha Spike now can I have my coat." Buffy pulled his off and held it out.

"Now wait one second luv I've got a great idea."

"Yeah whats that." Buffy folded her arms across her chest.

"I think I'm going to hold onto your jacket and you hold onto mine. When you give me one date then I'll give your coat back." Spike smiled at her.

"That's so not going to happen." Buffy said as she stomped over to open his car door. She groaned inside when she realized the door was locked.

"Come on Summers what have you got to loose. We don't have to tell anyone about it ok." Spike bargained.

"I… I guess one date." Buffy relented.

"Good how about Saturday night."

"I cant I work, don't you have a job."

"Yes I do but I'll tell you about it later. Now how about Monday night pet." Spike continued.

"Fine bring my coat with you and stop calling me pet."

"Sure as long as you bring mine luv and keep it on it looks quiet fetchin' on you." Buffy went inside the bar leaving Spike outside.

"Men" Buffy grumbled as she went behind the bar.

"Whats that B." Faith appeared beside her friend.

"You all win." Buffy stomped over to the coat rack and through the offending jacket on it.

"Did someone break a nail or is the sexual frustration getting to you finally." Faith laughed.

"He tricked me into a date."

"Wow captain peroxide finally went for it nice."

"Yeah I got his coat by accident and he has mine. Now he wont give it back till I go on a date with him." Buffy grumbled. She didn't mind telling her friends contrary to what Spike thought. They had all been together for a long time and she trusted them.

"Your lucky girl now all you need to do is get him to scratch your itch." Faith smirked.

"There will be no scratching at all."

"Whatever you say B but the boy has moves."

"Yeah and we have work to do." Buffy turned away and started filling drink orders while Faith laughed at her.

**XXXXX**

**Authors Note: All done. Leave me stuff... Chapter four almost done... It's now 3:01 lol. Please reward me by leaving plenty reviews...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Here we go... I really hope I am taking this story in a direction you all enjoy. I feel kinda lost at where my story is going so I hope I dont disapoint. Thank you for reading!..**

**Chapter Four**

Buffy made it though her shift at the bronze with only minor teasing from Faith. They'd cleaned up the bar and Buffy made it home around 3:15. Dawn was asleep on the couch with the TV replaying the start menu of some DVD movie. Buffy turned it off and went to her room to get ready for bed. She felt better with it being Saturday and Dawn babysitting because she knew the teenager took college courses from Monday though Friday. Dawn was 19 and had been accepted at UCLA. She stared classes about 5 months ago by What Willow had told Buffy. She felt envious of her and their group of friends. Xander, Willow, Anya, and Oz had all graduated college but she still had yet to finish. When she got pregnant with Cassie she'd tried to go to college but it just wasn't in her to do it. She'd been sick throughout her pregnancy and missed a lot by the time she got back to her classes she was so far behind she just gave up. After that Riley moved them to be more close to his family in Iowa. When he left her she'd moved back to Sunnydale and kept a low profile only leaving the house to go to work. She'd even shunned her friends because she felt like a failure. It took awhile for her to learn otherwise. Her friends stuck by her side but she still only hung out with her brother, Xander, Anya, And Willow. Buffy sighed in resignation her college days were gone for now. Someday she would go back but for right now she didn't have the time or money.

Climbing into bed Buffy again wondered about her dream man. He was simple to her in the way that she didn't have to go out of her way for him. He was a figment of her tired mind meant to be fun for only a little while. She really hoped he wasn't all there was for her from now on but the prospect of getting close to anyone else scared the crap outta her. For example Spike with his strange attraction to her. Buffy could feel the trouble coming from that man in waves. She knew without a doubt she would get hurt by him. More worse was the pain Cassie would be in when the relationship went to hell on them. Cassie would be devastated. It would be Parker all over again except Buffy had a feeling Spike wouldn't mean to hurt them. Fears spun in her mind tumbling over each other making her stomach clench. Laying back against her pillows she slowly began to count each fear lulling herself to sleep.

_**xxxxDreamxxxxx**_

_One second she was staring at her ceiling the next second her eyes were closed and the soothing smell of roses hugged her, twined in the scent was the bitter bite of tobacco smoke, leather, and the clean smell of men's soap. Her stomach flipped and her heart gave a funny little jump. He was behind her before she realized where she was in the garden. His arms came around her hips and he held her in the warmth of his body._

_"Have you been waiting long?" He whispered in her ear. His teeth nipped at her soft ear lobe moving down her neck in little love bites and finally kissing the hollow of her shoulder. She shivered at his touch going pliant in his capable hands._

_"No not long." She responded lying her head back on his shoulder. Tonight she wore a pair of black silk pajama pants and a matching silk spaghetti strap camisole. He could see a small bit of marking on her shoulder blade. Laying small kisses down the back of her neck he slid her tank top down till he could identify the marks. On her back was a tattoo of a wing matching the faint outline on the opposite side of her pale back. With a gasp he spun her around to face him. Looking into her eyes he saw the same green in them._

_"Did you miss me?" She asked unsure of his strange reaction a moment before._

_"Always luv." He cupped her cheek gently and tilted her chin up._

_"Are you gong to kiss me now?" She murmured softly her eyes lids sliding closed as her lips parted like the soft petals of a rose. She wet her lips with and quick swipe of her tongue. _

_"You want me to kiss you pet?" He slid the tip of his thumb across her bottom lip. "I don't want to push you."_

_"I think so" She pulled back slightly uncertain. _

_"That's ok Buffy, I'll ask again when you're sure." And with that he was gone leaving her alone by the pond. She felt the lose of his touch like a physical blow to her heart. Turning to leave something pushed at her mind, something about her name but Buffy felt lost and alone. Lying down against a tree she felt her thoughts leave the garden._

_**xxxxEnd of Dreamxxxx**_

For the first time since Riley left Buffy set up in bed and cried. She didn't feel angry he left just very alone. She'd never felt lonely before, she had Cassie to love now and there was never a need to find anyone else but her small family and friends. Now though she wished for someone to hold her someone more than just a dream. Buffy broke down and sobbed out her frustration and heart ache.

"Mommy are you ok?" Cassie stood in her doorway watching Buffy.

"Yes baby I'm okay." She swiped a hand across her eyes and beckoned her daughter into the room.

"Why are you crying mommy?" Her daughter whipped a missed tear from Buffy's cheek. "Didja have a bad dream?"

"Yes baby Mommy had a bad dream." Reaching over Buffy pulled Cassie into her lap and cuddled her daughter to her chest. "Do ya know how much momma loves you baby girl?"

"This much!" Cassie spread her arms out as much as she could.

"More than that Princess." Buffy grinned.

"Really that's a lot momma." Cassie dropped her arms into her lap and smiled up at Buffy.

"Cass that's never enough. Momma loves you more than anything."

"I love you more than anything to." Cassie sat up and kissed Buffy on the cheek. "Do ya want me to sleep in here with you mommy?"

"Yes sweet heart I do." Buffy covered her daughter with the blanket and they curled up next to one another.

Buffy smiled in the dark as Cassie put her thumb in her tiny mouth. "Mommy?" Her small voice asked.

"Yes sweetie."

"Do you like Spikey?" Cassie whispered.

"Maybe Cass why do you ask." Buffy tensed at the question.

"Cuz I like him an' I want you to like him too. He could be my daddy" Cassie answered honestly.

"We'll see baby girl now let's go to sleep k." Buffy stared at the ceiling with a small tear sliding down her cheek.

"Otay mommy goo' night." Cassie snuggled into her mother and closed her trusting green eyes. Buffy felt hopeless she'd hoped Cassie would never reach that stage where she wanted a father. She thought Cassie would be content with the few men in her life. Her Uncle Oz was there for her always anything she wanted he gave her but she obviously wanted a dad. Buffy wondered at her options and how to answer her daughter the next time she asked for a daddy. Maybe she could ask Willow what to say.

Buffy listened to Cassie breath softly as she hummed a family lullaby for her. It was a lullaby she'd hummed when she was pregnant and wanting to calm her unborn baby. She had also hummed it while pregnant with Cassie. She felt more tears slip from her eyes as she thought of the baby she'd lost. No one but her mother and Willow knew about it. Wanting to keep it that way she'd made them swear never to breath a word. Not another friend knew that Riley left because not only couldn't he handle being a father but that Buffy couldn't even carry another baby. He'd been ok after Cassie was born but when she lost that baby two years later they'd gotten into an awful fight. He yelled at her about how if she couldn't carry another baby, if her body was so weak then he didn't want to take a chance of losing more babies with her. She'd lost it then and told him to leave if that's what he wanted not till later did she find out he'd never wanted Cassie either he'd only wanted sons. What hurt the most was hearing from his mother that Harmony was pregnant around the same time she lost their son. His mother called and talked to Cassie every once in awhile. Through her Buffy knew that not only was Harmony pregnant again but that it was their third child. Her heart broke all over again for her daughter. Cassie didn't even know about her brother and Buffy hoped to keep it that way. Although she knew about her step siblings her grandmother had believed it important to tell the little girl how happy her father was without her there now that he had different kids. That night Buffy cried herself to sleep and not once did he visit the garden.

**xxxxxSpikexxxxx**

Rolling out of bed Spike jumped up and dressed quickly. It was 4:25 and he was certain his father was still awake looking up some occult nonsense. Racing downstairs he left the Summers home and drove to his fathers house. Rupert Giles moved to Sunnydale soon after his son did. He lived by himself near the high school. Spike hoped he was home and not still in the library. Ignoring speed limits and traffic lights he made it there in record time. Pulling up to the curb he bailed out of his car and jogged up to the front door.

"Da?" He hollered as he barged into the house. "Where the bloody hell are you old man?"

"Didn't I ever teach you to respect your elders pup?" Growled a voice from his fathers study.

"Ya but didn' care to listen then." Spike chuckled. "Da I need some help!" Spike plopped down in a huge red leather winged back chair in front of his fathers mahogany desk.

"What in the world would make you think I'd help you at this time of night." Giles gripped at his son.

"Well cuz you harbor warm fuzzy feelings for me da." Spike teased.

"Oh well I'm quit sure that does not permit you entry into my home when you feel like it." His father's British accent thickened when he was annoyed.

"Ok ok sorry for ruining your bleedin' party now can you help me?" Leaning forward Spike rested his elbows on the edge of the desk just to aggravate his father more.

"Oh for goodness sakes what is so important William?" Giles was the only one who called him William other than his mother who for some reason sent him letters once a year on his birthday. He didn't care to much for is mum she was the one who abandoned him in the first place. There was no love lost there but it was nice to at least know who she was with now and where.

"Do you still keep your old watcher stuff here da?" Spike remembered his childhood well.

His father was a watcher or used to be one. The world was filled with bad things and every generation a slayer was called to fight those bad things for example vampires, werewolves, and demons. Spike was there when his father trained a slayer. He spent two years teaching the girl how to fight and then one night she'd disappeared. His father never recovered so the council fired him. They sent him monthly retirement money but he was never to become involved with the dark side of the world again. They made him sign papers stating he would stay away and not fight anymore because they had deemed him incapable of handling it. In Spikes opinion they were just worried he would snap and kill the wrong thing. He cared for his father and knew it killed him what happened to Kendra but it couldn't be helped. Spike killed vamps here and there when they threatened him or people around him but he didn't care for the fight it was what had broken up his family. He protected what he could but he didn't go out looking for a fight. Although there was a few times he'd gone out to blow off stem when him and Dru were still together in fact a lot of her drug conections were demons she'd befriended. Or whats passes as friends in the darkness. He thought of Dru once in awhile but it wasn't something he cared to think about he'd wasted his time trying and she threw it in his face. She was just more comfortable with the darker side.

"Why do you ask?" His father raised his eyebrows in question.

"I've got me a problem that seems a bit mystical." Spike told him.

Giles pulled out a large leather bound book, a note book, and a ball point pen from his desk. "Tell me about it and I'll see what I can find." Spike started at the first dream and told his father about the garden, the girl, and the apple scent that taunted him. Buffy was the main topic here but Spike told his father about her brother and what he knew about her as well as when they first meet. He explained about the four months of nonstop dreams and how they made him feel. His father made surprised sounds when Spike told him of the tattoos and how they fit into the dreams. The blue lily flowers, the roses, and the butterflys as well as the apple blossom on her ankle.

"What do you think da?" Spike rubbed his tired eyes and glanced up at his fathers face.

"Well in my opinion this does seem mystical but its not of a dark nature." Giles smiled at his son.

"What do you mean its not dark. This woman's been in my head every night and it's _**not dark**__." _Spike yelped. He wanted to blame Buffy even though he wanted to kiss her even more.

"Its really not son. When two people go though things that build up their mental walls sometimes you need help breaking them back down. There's a name for this hold on one second." Giles held up and finger and jumped up pulling books from his shelves and glancing at titles you could only see on the front. Most of his books were faded but well taken care of.

"Ah here it is It's known as Blessed dreams, much like blessed union." Giles glanced up at his son and smiled. "It says here that when gods roamed the earth mortals were more than they are now. Each person was blessed with four legs, four arms, and two faces. Zeus was highly jealous of this as well as scared of these stronger mortals. So to put an end to these humans instead of outright killing them he split them in two with the help of the other gods and goddesses. Its said that's were the title soul mates came from, is this splitting. Each mortal took one half of the soul when they separated. Zeus cursed them to forever wonder the earth in search of the other half of their soul. Seeing their suffering and tiresome search Aphrodite felt horrible for what they'd done for she was the only one of the gods to know of the true love each combined mortal felt for it's separated soul. She could feel their sadness as her own and it gave her great sorrow. She went to Zeus and told him of her pain and the pain of the mortals they'd cursed. Zeus still jealous of this love and strength each combined mortal possessed scoffed at their suffering and sent Aphrodite away from him for her weakness. In her heart Aphrodite knew she was not strong enough to undo what was done to the mortals. Her heartbreak was knowing each new generation split before birth and their other half was born somewhere else. In her desperation Aphrodite came down from the heavens to an old soul who'd been hurting in his quest for his other half unknowingly to him was that his other half was a dear friend who was also in great sadness in her search. Aphrodite waited for the man and woman to fall into a deep sleep, she then touched his brow and her heart and pulled their subconscious minds together in a blessed dream. Where they found their love once again. Seeing this Aphrodite took it upon herself to bring the split souls back together again. Zeus in anger of what Aphrodite was doing made mortals more immune to the dreams. It is said Aphrodite still pulls us into these dreams when she can and it helps lessen her pain as well as mankind's suffering. " Giles closed the book and cleaned his glasses on a bit of cloth from his pocket.

"So your sayin' me and Buffy are bleedin' soul mates." Spike felt the world tilt under his feet.

"That's precisely what I am saying." Giles set the book down on his desk and came around to his son. "You've been given an advantage in this world William I suggest you take it."

"What if I don't believe." Spike whispered. "What if it's all just a story. It could mean nothing."

"What about the dream William. You're most definitely drawn to this girl." Giles placed his hand on his son's shoulder giving comfort as best he could. "Does your young friend know of the supernatural?"

"No only her brother knows. I saved him from a vamp attack back in college. It's why we became friends." Spike answered quietly.

"Well if I may go out on a limb I'm guessing this Buffy may know you are linked in more than just attraction." Giles pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"I doubt that, she wants nothing more than for me to leave her alone." Spike grinned at his memory of her stubborn attitude when he'd tricked a date out of her for his jacket. "She is very firm in her quest to be left alone."

"Sometimes William the old saying 'the lady doth protest to much' is true." Giles chuckled. "Now I have one more question if I may."

"What's that da?"

"Who in their right mind would name their child Buffy!" Giles asked.

"Be nice da her mum's is a nice lady. She's letting me stay at her home." Spike grunted. He was still stunned at what his father told him of his dreams but he was coming around to the idea as well.

"Oh I am quit sure she is if not mentally unstable." Giles laughed at his dry joke.

"Maybe you would get along with her mum." Spike said. "You need a lady friend around here."

"Actually I _have_ been meaning to talk to you about that William. I meet someone last year and we've been dating now for about a month." Giles confessed.

"Who da, anyone I know."

"You may know her. Shes the computer science teacher at Sunnydale High her names Jenny Calendar." Giles answered nervously. "She is quite a woman."

"I am happy for you da." Spike clapped his hand on his fathers back.

"Thank you William now may I have my night back I'd like some sleep." Giles grumbled.

"Sure da." Spike turned to leave the study.

"One more thing son" Giles called after him. "After you take care of the dreams I'd like to meet this young lady and her daughter understood."

"Understood da, your the first one to meet her." Spike nodded on his way out of the house.

**xxxxxBuffyxxxxx**

The next morning found Buffy curled around a pillow. Cassie sat next to her brushing her hair back from her face. "Mommy you awoke yet."

"Yes" Came her muffled response from the pillow.

"Mommy aunt Wiwo is here and she has something pretty for you." Cassie pushed her little fingers though her mothers hair trying to soothe her. She knew her mommy had been upset last night and she also knew she hadn't had a bad dream cuz her momma never cried after a bad dream only when mommy thought of her daddy. She knew her daddy made her mommy sad and she wanted to hate him for it. She loved her mommy lots but she still loved her daddy a little too even though he didn't like her. Her mommy was very strong and she made good chocolate chip pancakes when Cassie was sad. It hurt when mommy cried because Cassie believed it was her fault. If she hadn't been born daddy would have stayed with mommy. That's why Cassie had bad dreams but she wanted her mommy happy and she figure Spikey could help her do that. The little girl smiled because she knew she needed to have a big girl talk with Spikey. He needed to know how to take care of her momma because she was special to Cassie.

"Buffy you up yet?" Willow stood in the door way.

"Ya give me a minute k. There's something I gotta do first." Buffy snatched Cassie up and kissed her cheeks while she tickled her ribs. Thrashing around Cassie squealed and giggled.

"Momma I gotta pee." The little girl twisted away from her mothers quick fingers as they danced across her tummy finding little ticklish spots.

"I love you sweet heart." Buffy whispered in her ear as Cassie calmed down from the belly tickles.

"Love ya too mommy!" Cassie jumped from the bed and tore down the hall for the bathroom.

"Guess she did have to potty that time." Laughed Buffy. "Usually she just says that to get me to stop."

Willow chuckled at her friend. "I hope when I have kids its just like that."

"Oh Will you have no idea its even better." Buffy ran her fingers though her hair and got out of bed.

"When I got here Cass told me you were sad last night."

"Yeah had some water works going on. Not a big deal though no worries." Buffy grabbed some clothes from her closet.

Willow sat on the end of Buffy's messy bed. "Buff when you cry as bad as Cass said you were its never 'not a big deal'. You can talk to me about anything you know that."

"Ok I'll talk let me get Cass into the tub." Buffy left the room and grabbed some clothes from Cassie's dresser.

While Buffy was gone Willow made her bed and slid the note and jewelry box Spike had given her underneath one of the pillows. Smiling to herself she went out to the kitchen to make some breakfast for her friend.

"What ya don' aunt Wiwo." Cassie stood in the archway of the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her.

"Waiting for your mommy honey." Willow walked over to the young girl and knelt down to her height. "Can you make a promise for me Cass?"

"Ya!" The little girl jumped with excitement at being trusted so much.

"Ok good girl now we can't tell mommy about her surprise from Spikey. So can you promise not to tell her?" Willow held out her pinky.

"Pinky promise." Cassie whispered wrapping her tiny pinky around Willows.

**XXXXX**

**Authors Note: Whoop whoop chapter four done finally. Tell me what you think. I got the inspiration for Cassie from my friends daughter Janessa and from my first baby niece Alannah. Who was born on Valentines day 2010. So leave me reviews and let me know what you think. I would also appreciate critiquing...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Got some sleep now back to the grind... I like where my story line is going hope you all do to. Also on a side note I stayed up all night last night reading a story and I gotta say she put my story to shame lol. I hope you all can hope over and read hers cuz I am telling you it was great. Its called The Shadow Gallery by Viciousrejects. Trust me on this she has written quit a story for you lucky readers.**

**Chapter Five**

After their pinky promise Buffy came in and got a cup of coffee. "Cass you need to finish your bath."

"But mommy Aunt Wiwo is here!" Cassie whined.

"I am sure she'll still be here when you get done. Now go!" Buffy said sternly.

"Ok." her daughter turned back towards the bathroom.

"That means behind your ears to and holla when your ready to wash your hair." Cassie disappeared down the hall.

"So I made breakfast." Willow said nodding to the pink doughnut box on the table.

"You **made **breakfast." She laughed grabbing a cinnamon twist and plopping down at the table.

"Yeah I saw it on the cooking channel." Willow explained.

"Um so how did you make it." Buffy licked her cinnamon-sugar covered fingers and reached for another confection.

"I opened the box." She answered chuckling over her coffee cup.

"Reminds me of the cereal I make."

"Oh and how do ya make cereal?" Willow asked puzzled.

"I put the milk next to the cereal box." Buffy sipped her coffee smirking at her friend.

"I forgot Xander told me about that. He says its quite a delicacy." Willow teased.

"He would know." Buffy huffed. "His idea of making pizza involves a phone."

"True!" Willow agreed. "So you still wanna talk about last night."

"I guess." Buffy groaned.

"You don't have to Buff." Willow reassured her friend. "I am here when you need to talk ok."

"It's ok I do wanna talk it's just **a lot**." Buffy grimaced.

"Well go ahead when your ready." Willow waited patiently for her friend to start.

"I've been having dreams of a guy." Buffy started.

"Really... Naughty dreams!" Willow interrupted her eye brows raising.

"Not entirely! more like we talk and spend time together." Buffy answered. "It all feels so real in the dream. This guy is sweet and kind, the right kind of guy me and Cass need but its not real. I feel hopeless that this is all we get. No knight in shining armor, just make believe. What if this is as good as it gets." Buffy answered sadly. "Heck I ended up crying like crazy a woman because I woke up."

"Sweetie it's not all you get. There's a great guy out there for you and hes not a dream. After everything you've been though you deserve a little dream now and then." Willow told her.

"But that's the thing Will its not now and then. Its every night for the last several months." Buffy confessed. "Not only did that bother me but Cassie asked if Spike could be her dad last night. How do I respond to that without hurting her feelings."

"Whoa momma she did!" Willow was surprised she hadn't asked sooner. "Well it's understandable Buff, she wants a dad I get that."

"I do to but I was hoping she wouldn't ask for awhile longer. I mean shes my baby girl I was under the impression I was enough." Buffy weakly supplied.

"Buffy it's not that your enough or not it's she wants a daddy like all the other kids." Willow told her.

"I guess." Buffy stared at her hands around her mug. "You know I hummed the lullaby to Cass and I felt him gone all over again."

"I know how you feel, you miss him that's life." Willow stood and hugged her friend. "Sean will always be in your heart and maybe when Cassie gets older you can tell her about him." Sean was the name her and Willow decided to call her unborn baby.

**XXXXX**

She'd been far enough along to know his gender. It happened so quickly she didn't even know he wasn't with her anymore. She remembered the day perfectly. They were living in Iowa near Riley parents. Cassie stayed the night with them that night and Riley was working late at his fathers shop. His family owned a chain of auto repair shops though out Iowa called Finn Auto Repair. The main auto shop and office building was located a mile from their home. Buffy was laying on her bed counting each one of her baby's little kicks. She'd packed the emergency bag that day ready to go to the hospital at any moment. The doctors told her she could go into labor at the drop of a hat. Around 8:30 that night she's felt the contractions start. In a panic Buffy tried to call Riley at the office but only Harmony Kendal the receptionist for Finn Auto Repair answered. She'd informed Buffy Riley was wasn't there that he'd left already. Harmony's been outta breath and there was a quiver in her voice but Buffy was to scared for her baby to notice the younger girls lie. Hanging up the phone Buffy forced herself to get up and walk. She figured if Riley **was** home he was in is work shed. She made it from her room into the hall when she had another bad contraction. The pain doubled her over to far and Buffy's slipped on the hard wood floor. She grabbed for the hand rail but only clutched at air as her body tumbled down the stairs.

Later she woke up in the hospital with her next door neighbor Molly Andrews sitting beside her. Molly was married with a set of twins and a sweet nine year old boy named Bobby. They became fast friends when Buffy moved in next door and almost every night Molly came over for coffee and adult time away from her kids. Letting her husband take care of them while she got a break. Buffy remembered everything they said to each other that night when she awoke.

"Wheres Riley?" Buffy whimpered.

"Not here! The hospitals been trying to get a hold of him the last 4 days." Molly was angry, Buffy could see that. She also was sure Molly had said days but in her drug filled mind Buffy didn't care.

"Is Riley Jr. ok. I don't remember being brought to the hospital." Buffy groaned. Riley wanted their son named after him Buffy was unsure about the name but he'd let her name Cassie so she let it go.

"What do you remember sweetie?" Molly asked her. Buffy felt sore everywhere and was unsure if her son was in the nursery. Willing herself to remember Buffy felt her heart drop as she recounted the fall.

"Um... I remember the contractions and trying to call Riley. Then I went to go downstairs to see if maybe he was home. I slid and...and... fell down the stairs." Buffy's voice broke. "Wheres my son? Will the nurse bring him in? Please Molly I need to see him." Buffy felt herself beg her friend to say her son was fine.

"Buffy when I came over you'd been laying on the floor at least 3 hours. The doctor said you were lucky you even survived. You've been in a coma for the last four days" Molly whispered.

"No that's not possible Riley would **have** been home... He would have **been** **home**." Buffy couldn't make sense of what Molly said to her.

"He didn't come home till about 6:30 in the morning Buffy. I told him they took you to the hospital." Molly explained.

"Then where is he? Why isn't he here and wheres my son?" Buffy's voice rose with each word she spoke.

Buffy felt tears spill down her cheeks. "Sweetie I'm so sorry the doctors tried everything but he just didn't make it." Molly was crying now too.

"No... no... NO not my baby please no god." Buffy cried into her hands and screamed out her sadness. A nurse rushed in and told her visitors it was time to leave. After that all Buffy remembered was a syringe and blissful sleep.

**XXXXX**

"Buffy are you ok." Willow asked.

She jumped and whipped tears from her cheeks. "Sorry I spaced out Will."

"It's ok Buff." Willow knew what her friend was thinking about. Nothing ever made her cry like that but her memories of the last few days before she lost Sean. Jumping from her chair Willow wrapped her arms around in her in comfort while she cried.

"Thank you Will." Buffy whimpered sadly.

"I love you Buffy you know that right." Willow told her.

"Ya I know, I love you too."

"Mommy!" Both women jumped at the yell from the bathroom.

"Being paged, Will,be right back." Buffy stood and cleaned her tear streaked face.

Willow recalled the message she'd gotten from the Mary Greeley Medical Center near Huxley, Iowa where Buffy had lived at the time. They'd told her about the fall and how Buffy was in a coma. It lasted four days before her friend woke up and found out about her son. The day before she awoke Willow and Buffy's mom Joyce flew down to see her in the hospital. Willow knew how hard it had been for her when they told her about Sean. She'd been there in the room with Buffy and her neighbor Molly, part of her was so shocked she couldn't say anything for her friend. Joyce was at their motel sleeping off her night holding Buffy's hand. It lasted no more than 5 minutes before they had to sedate her. The whimpering was the last sound Buffy made before she fell asleep. A week after the accident when Riley left for good they'd brought Buffy and Cassie back to Sunnydale.

"Willow would you refill my mug please, be out in a minute." Buffy hollered from the other room.

"Sure no problem Buff."

Willow was rinsing the coffee pot out after refilling both their cups when Buffy reentered the kitchen. Her hair was up in a pony tail and Willow could see where Cassie splashed her mom while she helped the young girl wash her hair.

"That's what I get for teasing her with a soap Mohawk." Buffy laughed. Willow could still see the sadness in her eyes but helping her daughter had pushed her out of the cobwebs of memories she carried with her everyday.

"Did she get you good." Willow chuckled.

"Yup I had to change again, my shirt was full of soap.

"So other than last night how are you doing?" Willow wondered.

"Good mostly. I only have one other problem, well more like two other problems." Buffy said

"What would they be."

"Well one Faith is going overboard with her innuendos and teasing, it's driving me nuts." Buffy rolled her eyes. "The other is I seem to be affected by Spike. I can't stop thinking about him."

"Maybe that means something Buff." Willow suggested.

"Like what?" Buffy wondered.

"Well it could be a sign that your finally ready to move on." Willow answered her friend..

"Could be." Buffy admitted. "But what about Cass. I know she likes him but again what if we get hurt." Buffy pointed out to Willow.

"I think you should give Cass more credit than that." Willow said. "She knows what could happen. I know she likes Spike but I think shes more worried about you."

"What do ya mean?" Buffy leaned against the counter.

"Well I am pretty sure she wants Spike around not for just her but for you as well. She knows you are unhappy, she may not understand why but she knows. I figure she believes you would be happy with him. She was watching you and him the other day at your moms. I think she noticed he made you laugh." Willow explained.

"Mommy I need a towel." Cassie hollered from the bathroom.

"Hold on Will. Be right back." Buffy jumped up and headed for the hall closet. "Dang it! Willow do you see a basket of laundry out in the front room?"

"Nope not out here." Willow called back.

"Mommy it was in your room." Cassie reminded her.

"Ok hold on Cass." Buffy told her.

Willow loved Buffy like a sister but she was sometimes not the brightest girl. She didn't see what a good thing Spike and her could be. Willow knew though, she could definitely see how they looked at each other. There was a big ol' flashing spark between them. Buffy just needed to get her confidence back after what those jackasses Riley and Parker did to her. Riley hadn't even asked if she was ok before he left. A week after she woke up, they released her from the hospital. Joyce and Willow stayed the night with her at her home while they waited for Riley. The next day he was there with Cassie. He set her on the ground and told Buffy next time to find a babysitter for her daughter instead of his parents. "Her daughter" not their daughter and Buffy had heard it to. The surprised look on her face melted to rage.

"How** dare **you." Buffy screamed at him while Joyce took Cassie inside the house. "Our son **is** gone and this is how you act in his** memory**."

"I didn't ask for this Buffy, I didn't want girls and we had Cassie. I really tried to be a good dad. I can't do it though... I can't be here."

"Your a coward. You slink away from your responsibilities like a weasel." Buffy yelled. "This family needed you and you couldn't **keep it** IN YOUR PANTS!"

Riley choked on his reply as his eyes bugged out. "How...?"

"... Did I know you were ignoring our wedding vows?" Buffy finished his question with tears in her eyes. "Harmony told me."

"No she didn't!" Riley argued.

"Oh really! **every time** I saw her she bragged about her new man. Told me every time this guy and her 'hooked up'." Buffy air quoted sarcastically. "She even explained to me how his wife was pregnant and they had a little girl together. My absolute **favorite** part was the assurance he was leaving his family for her. She was **so** happy you told her that Riley. Practically yelled it at me when I came to see you at work last month."

"How would you know it was me. It could be anyone." Riley pointed out to his wife.

Buffy exploded in a fit of angry sarcastic laughter. "Really the first time she told me about her man she had to tell me about his 'oh so cute scar'. The one where the poor handsome man fought off a mugger from harming his selfish wife. 'The scar was so hot' she told me, it made his abs more manly. Oh Harmony told me how selfish his wife was wanting a little girl." The scar Willow remembered Buffy telling her about stretched from his hip to his belly button, he'd gotten it protecting her in San Francisco when she first found out she was pregnant with Cassie. Hence the reason he made Buffy move to Huxley.

"You are selfish Buffy. I told you I didn't want a daughter and you go and get pregnant with Cassie." Riley pointed out to her.

"**I GOT **PREGNANT. How did **I get** pregnant?" Buffy screamed. "It takes two people to make a baby and you were there."

"Was I?" Riley wanted to hurt Buffy. "Maybe you cheated too"

"Never, I loved you." Buffy declared. "I was actually faithful in this marriage unlike you."

"To get my inheritance I told you we had to have a son." Riley pointed out. "And you can't even do that. Heck you couldn't even protect our son inside you. You are weak and I need someone who can do what you can't."

Buffy hit her knees in the gravel. "Leave!" She Growled clenching her teeth.

"Gladly and remember that's my house your living in, be out in a week." Riley stomped back to his pick up.

"I hate you!" Buffy screamed at his back as he got into the truck and drove away.

**XXXXX**

"Willow?" Buffy stood behind her friend. Willow jumped and spun around, so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard Buffy enter the room. "Why'd you leave these in my room?" Buffy held the envelope and jewelry box in her hands.

"How'd you find it?" Willow asked in surprise.

"Um it was under my pillow in my room. How would I not find it?" Buffy wondered.

"I know... I know I just didn't think you would find it so soon."Willow explained.

"Oh well I sat down to put my sneakers on and it slid out from under the pillow."

"Are you mad Buff?"

"No but what is it." Buffy glanced at the little black box frightened.

"Spike asked me to hide it somewhere so you would find it later tonight. and it seemed so sweet I just couldn't say no to him." Willow begged. "Please don't hate me!"

"Will it's ok I'm not mad. You are right though it is kinda sweet huh." Buffy felt herself melt like she used to in high school when a cute boy smiled at her. Then Cassie skipped into the room and Buffy dropped the gifts into the trash.

"Buffy why didja...?"

"Cassie your Aunt Willow brought you a chocolate doughnut why don't you say thank you." Buffy glared at her friend cutting her off.

"I did this s'morning when she got here mommy." Cassie looked from her mom to the trash can. She'd seen mommy holding her pretty and then throw it away. "Why didja throw away the present Spikey got ya?" Cassie sniffled holding back tears. "Is it my fault you don't want your present?"

"It's never your fault baby girl." Buffy took a step forward. "Why would you think that?"

"Cuz I heard you tell Aunt Faith you couldn't talk to Spikey cuz I'd be sad." Cassie confessed. "I wouldn't be sad Mommy you'd be."

"Oh baby I just don't want you to get hurt if Spike leaves." Buffy explained softly to her daughter. "You got so upset when Parker left I thought I could protect you from that."

"Parker was a meanie-head mommy, He made you cry. I just wanted him to come back and say sorry to you." Cassie told her mother. "Spikes nice he won't make you cry."

"Oh sweet heart." Buffy dropped to her knees and hugged her daughter. "Thank you baby girl."

"Now look at your present." Demanded Cassie. "Aunt Wiwo is uncle Oz gonna be here soon?"

"No Cass he's still at work." Willow answered. While Buffy went and retrieved her gift from the trash.

Opening the jewelry box she gasped. Inside was a necklace chain made of black metal attached to it was a single angel wing carved from a pinkish stone with tiny swirls I it. Buffy slid her finger across the tiny stone wing in delight.

"Mommy put it on. I wanna see what it looks like." Cassie whined.

"I thought you already saw it."

"No Spike asked that I not open it just hide it for you. Me and Cassie just assumed it was pretty since it was in a jewelry box." Willow explained.

"Oh." Buffy held the box out to them. Confusion swirled over Willows face then anger followed by blankness.

"Nice." Willow grunted.

"I love it momma." Cassie cooed. She touched it slowly with her little finger. Buffy forgot Willows reaction in the face of Cassie amazement. "Put it on."

"Will, give me a hand please."

"I don't think you should wear it yet Buff." Willow protested. "He didn't want you to have it till later." She supplied lamely.

"Why don't you like it." Buffy asked her friend.

"It's not that I just think it's... um... too soon for gifts." Willow said

"You're the one who brought it over why not tell him that." Buffy angrily pointed out. "Now please help me."

Willow walked over and clasped the necklace in place. Turning she grabbed her purse. "Are you leaving Aunt Willow." Cassie asked.

"Ya Cass but don't worry I'm just going over to gramma's house to talk to Spikey."

"Will don't be upset please." Buffy warned unsure why her friend was acting like this.

"I'm not really mad just irritated and it's not your fault Buff." Willow smiled reassuringly at her best friend. "Don't worry k."

Willow left them in the kitchen and stomped out the front door. "I still like it mommy." Cassie whispered confused about her aunt as well.

**XXXXX**

The morning after Spike left his fathers he'd gone to the store and picked out the necklace. Knowing Buffy would love it he'd given it to Willow with instructions on what to do. Figuring it would be found later before she went to bed, Spike felt nervous. The necklace was a gift and a tool. He was surprised the magick box carried a stone like that shaped the way it was. It was the perfect gift for her. With Buffy he wanted to go the extra mile to make her smile. He believed what his father said about the blessed dreams. It sorta made sense now that he'd thought about it. She had to be his soul mate. He could already feel a fierce need to protect her and in turn protect her daughter.

Sitting outside in a pair of swim trunks Spike could feel the warmth from the sun warming his wet hair. He'd done several laps in the pool to work out his frustration and confusion on the dream matter. It still was a shock but now he was getting used to the idea. He wanted to make her tell him every time she'd been hurt then hold her and kiss her better.

Spike felt a moment of extreme hate and then the sun was gone and he felt cold. He opened his eyes and before him stood Willow with her hands gripped in fists.

"Hey Red." Spike went for cheerful, he knew why she was here.

"How could you Spike." Willow growled her eyes going black, The white of her eye darkened to nothing while the pupil disappeared.

Spike felt a thrill of fear before it turned to smugness. "Do what Will, You gonna have to remind me pet."

This is not funny you **do not violate** my friend like that." Willow rose a foot in the air.

"Calm it down Red I didn't do bleedin' anything she wasn't already doin' to me." Spike hopped up and stood in front of his hovering friend.

"Buffy didn't sneak into your dreams using magick." Willow pointed out. "First of all she don't even know about it and second you'd better not be using that stone just to get into her dreams and take advantage of her."

"I'm not Willow, mums the word." He crossed his fingers over his heart. "Besides how is it much different from you slipping Balm of Gilead Tearz into her pocket, Oh and I've seen the sachet you gave her full of it. I know what its used for assisting in healing from the loss of a loved one and mending broken hearts. I understand its to help her but so is the Rhodochrsite."

"Then why Spike." Willow grumbled lowering to the ground her face turning red. "She has gone though to much for you to do this to her. All I do is help her heal you're using that stone to slip into her dreams. That's rape if your sleeping with her, you **know **that right"

"Hold on Red." Spike jogged into the house and brought out the book he'd gotten from the magic box. Handing it to Willow he set back down to enjoy his friends apology. As Willow read the passage her eyes faded to normal and the air around them warmed back up.

"Blessed dreams?" Willow closed the book. "I've read about these, thought if I ever had one I'd know what it was. Though it meant nothing when I dreamed of Oz."

"Now you see why I gave her the Rhodochrsite?" Spike questioned.

"Sorta. I assumed you were using it to get into her dreams I didn't realize you were already in her dreams. Although it explains why she can't stop thinking about you and the weird dreams she told me about."

"She doesn't know of the supernatural and she defiantly doesn't know it's me with her in the dream." Spike pointed out. "I figured the stone would help her remember her dreams and make it easier for me to explain. Wait! she's been thinking about me, well guess I'm just that good."

"But you can't Spike Oz doesn't want her to know about all this and I agree." Willow told him rolling her eyes. "Shes strong but she may not be strong enough for this. Oz wants her protected sure and we do but he feels she has enough to worry about right now. Did you even realise that in telling her about the big bad you let Oz's secret out."

"Whats her worry?" Spike stood back up angry. "If she doesn't know, how will she protect herself if you can't. You're not always with her you wouldn't know if she got hurt. Besides its about bloody time Oz came to terms with his bleedin' little secret and let the people close to him know.

"Crap on toast Spike your giving me no choice here."

"That's right pet. Let me tell Buffy and make her safe. Oz can deal with his side but she needs to know to be ready if something happens"

"That's not going to happen Spike but if you are her soul mates there's something you need to know."

**XXXXX**

**Authors Note: So tell me what you all think. Is it getting good yet. Their date will happen soon :)... Ok So I want to say sorry to all those Riley fans out there I never ment to make him the bad guy but it just kinda happened and making Parker the bad guy worked but I couldn't see him or Buffy getting into anything serious as we all know hes a prick lol. On another note I seem to be at a bit of a block but don't worry I have chapter six done and ready to post just need a beta to go over it real good. Also I am trying to wiggle in some vamp stuff here and there but now that my story is more than three chapthers it seems a bit more harder so if anyone has some advice holla kk. More reviews please I feel so alone lol.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey I'm back with chapter six... Tell me what you think. Did I kept it strong. Also I am giving my word next chappie will be the date. I am way sorry it didnt happen sooner. So I figured I would be nice and give you all this chappie early but be warned chappie 8 might take me a little time I want the date to be perfect lol. **

**Chapter Six**

"Theres some things Oz doesn't know about Buffy so I have to ask you to keep these to yourself." Willow explained. "You can't say a word to Buffy either."

"I understand Red, mums the word." Spike reasured her.

Willow sat on one of the wicker chairs. Picking up her purse she pulled out three photos. "Me, Xander, and Buffy met when Buffy's dad ran off with one of Joyce's friends we were about 17. Not long after that we graduated from high school at the time Oz wasn't around Buffy told me he was living with a girl. Xander got his construction job while me and Buffy got accepted at San Francisco University. We left right away, glad to be leaving Sunnydale finally. A few months into our freshman year Buffy met Riley. He was the charming junior who knew where the best parties were. It moved fast after that Buffy found out she was pregnant about two montes later, then Riley demanded they get married. Buffy was happy, she wanted a baby girl bad but thats when things got hinky Riley got really angry at her. He told her they were having a son, he said daugthers were useless."

"Why a son pet?" Spike wondered.

"She told me later he'd explained to her that his family was very rich and owned a large chain of auto repair shops. I guess in their family only sons could take over the store. So to get ownership or stock in the store a man had to produce a son to take over in his place."

"Sounds like somebody made a deal with a demon." Spike pointed out.

"Ya thats what I figured too." Willow admited placing one of the pictures in front of Spike. In it Buffy stood in front of a tree, next to her stood a man with light brown hair. She was obviously pregnant and happy. The guy had his arms wrapped around her and was smiling for the camera but his eyes looked frozen. What surprised Spike was what Buffy wore, a light pink blouse and sweater set with an ankle length white skirt.

Wllow laughed. "Remember when I said you were right about her name being sweet valley, Buffy fit that perfectly back then."

Spike ran his fingers over her image. "Blimey Red you weren't kinddin'."

"Nope not kidding Buffy could have been a Gilmore Girl. She was all prime and proper." Willow chuckled. "During her pregnancey Riley went to every appointment." Willow slid the second picture toward Spike. It was an ultra sound image. At the top of the black and white photo was the word female Infant. "After Buffy got this Riley stopped going to appointments and started working late at the family's buisness."

"So the poofter ws cheating on her." Spike gritted his teeth at the thought of Buffy being unappreaciated.

"Ya the girl he was cheating with kept dropping hints to Buffy." Willow went on trying not to cry for her friend."Buffy wasn't stupid she knew what was going on."

Willow handed Spike the last picture. It was taken in front of a huge blue farmhouse. Buffy held a pink bundle in her arms and smiled like all her dreams had come true. Riley was next to her looking at his watch leaning away from his wife and daughter. "This was taken after they'd moved to Iowa."

Spike felt anger burn in his chest. "He's not even pretending to care." He growled.

"After Cassie was born he stopped doing a lot of things like coming home." Willow pulled one more picture from her purse, laying it down she whispered. "Altough he still had it in him to touch her."

In front of Spike sat another ultra sound with "Male Infant" printed at the top. "She got pregnant gain?" Spike asked dazed.

"Yup she thought when she did he would stop cheating and love her again." Willow answered quietly. "But it was to late his girlfriend had found out she was pregnant as well and her's was a boy too. By the time Buffy told Riley about her pregnancey he'd already given up on her." Willow then told Spike all of the past. She told him the hurtful words and the fall. She cried as she told him of the lose and Buffy in the hospital. She explained it all to him as the day darkened. Each word that past her lips made her relive her best friends pain. Though it all Spike sat in silence his face pale as tears slowly slid down his cheeks.

**BUFFY**

Buffy'd dropped Cassie off at her mom's house that Sunday night. Dawn had a date and Buffy told the young girl to go have fun. She also hopped Spike would be at her moms when she stopped there but he hadn't been home. The letter he'd written her still spun in her head. Rereading it several times that day she'd memorized the darn thing.

_Buffy, _

_I understand you reluctence to date and I hope you know I'd never intentionally hurt your beautiful daugther. I will wait till you feel more comfortable with the idea but you should know I'm not bloody giving up. I may not agree with some of your reasons for not dating but I respect them. If you could only give me a chance to show you something real. Honestly I can't stop thinking about you. So please goldie-locks put me out of my misery and give me one chance to prove myself._

_Yours if you want,_

_William Giles._

She could feel pressure from everyone to go out with him. Her daugther, Willow, Faith, even her mother pushed her to give him his chance. Not a one of them understood why she was scared. Willow and her mother were the only two who even knew why she was in pain. Wishing she could get away for awhile Buffy got an idea. Grabbing her cell phone she called the Bronze.

"Yeah." Faith answered the phone.

"Hey its me." Buffy told her.

"Whatcha need B?"

"Is there any way I could get you to take my shift for tonight." Buffy asked her hopfully.

"Whats wrong." Faith was curious.

"Nothing big I just really **need **to get away for a bit." Buffy confessed.

"Sure sure B on one condition."

"Yeah whats that." Buffy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Get me a date with Robin. I didn't get a chance to ask him."

"Sure but next time you wanna date someone worry about that rather than getting me a date k." Buffy teased.

"Whatever B." Faith laughed hanging up.

Buffy tossed her phone on the passenger seat and headed home to pick up her supplies.

**SPIKE**

Spike sat on a bar stool nursing his beer. He'd gotten to the bar around 6:30. In front of him were several empty bottles. He still felt angry and torn up over what Willow'd told him today. How could someone so sweet and genrealy good be treated like that. Spike knew if Riley ever showed his face anywhere near Buffy or Cassie he'd beat him.

"Hey blondie." Came a voice behind the bar. Spike reconized Faith from the matchmaking efforts.

"All right?" Spike asked her.

"Good hoping your friend Robin might show himself sometime."

"You fancie him?" Spike asked her.

"Yup he looks like fun. So you here to see B?"

"Kinda mostly wanting to get pissed." Spike told her.

"Pissed?" Asked a purple haired bartender who'd appeared behind Faith.

"It means drunk." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Amy you wanna go find out what those customers want." Faith asked snidley pointing to the end of the bar and the jock looking guys waving their money around. "That girl gets on my nerves. Remind me to kick Buffy's ass." Faith grumbled.

"Wheres she at." Spike forgot he'd ment to come see her work.

"She called in, something about needing some time."

"Bloody hell." Spike cursed.

"Well I need to get back to work. Good luck on the acohol." Faith waved as she disappeared towards the back.

Spike finally gave up and headed home with the intention of passing out.

**BUFFY**

Buffy sat on a blanket up on a cliff overlooking the ocean. She'd called her mom and let her know where she went. Her art supplies were spilled around her and a canvas was set up before her on a mini esael. For the last hour Buffy'd been trying to sketch the ocean but everytime she looked at her book all she saw was the outline of Spike's mouth or the deepness of his eyes. Beside her sat a pile of half completed portraits of the irratating brit. Now she was trying to paint the ocean and sunset but all that she could get done was the cerulean blue of his eyes. Over and over she traced his lips or his hands. She could picture him holding her and what it would feel like to kiss him. It drove her nuts to know he was all she could think about. The line in his letter that affected her most rolled through her mind till it was the only thing she could hear. "Yours if you want" Became the sound of the ocean and the cry of a lone seagul. Giving up Buffy packed her things and went to pick up her daughter.

**XXXXX**

Twenty minutes after she left the cliff Buffy pulled into her mother's drive-way. Cutting the engine she went inside. The house was dark and no one greeted her. She spotted the clock on her mother's front room wall, it was 10:30. Cassie was most deffinatly asleep Buffy thought. Walking towards the staircase she heard water running in the kitchen. Changing her direction she headed towards the sound in hopes of talking to her mother about Spike. Buffy stopped in surprise there leaning over the sink rinseing a plate was her problem. All he wore was a pair of black jeans. Without all the gel in his hair it curled slightly looking smooth. She could see the muscles in his back bunching under his tan skin as he worked on the plate. Buffy felt her mouth go dry at the sight of him. Her fingers itched to touch the smooth warm skin at his back, to curl in his air. Grinding her teeth Buffy had to force her legs not to move. Just seeing him there her body leaned toward him like a flower to sunlight.

"See something you like pet." Buffy jumped a foot in the air. She hadn't been paying attention. Spike had turned around and was leaning back agianst the sink. His head was tilted and his eyes held her in place. She felt her heart pound the look he gave her made her stomach flip and fall to her toes.

"Um... is a... um... is my mom here?" Buffy stuttered.

Spike grinned at her and took a step forward. "Ya but she went to her room about half an hour ago to read a book. She may be sleeping now."

"Is my daugther sleeping in her room?"

"Nope she fell asleep on my bed." Spike informed her.

"What!" Buffy turned to go get her daughter.

"Luv shes fine." Spike followed her up the stairs. "Tuckered herself out watching some cartoon on the telly."

Buffy opened her old bedroom door and there was Cassie. She was curled into a ball with her tiny thumb in her mouth. "When did she fall asleep?" Buffy asked.

"About an hour ago." Spike told her. "Came home and she decided to show me her favorite cartton."

Joyce came out of her room and stopped when she spotted Buffy. "Hey sweet heart I was wondering when you'd get back.

"Sorry to wake you mom." Buffy apologized.

"I wasn't alseep Buffy." Joyce walked over and closed Spike's door. "Come with me."

"Ok." Buffy and Spike followed her mom downstairs and back into the kitchen.

"Would you both like sometime to eat?" Joyce asked.

"Sure mom." Buffy settled herself on a bar stool.

Spike went and got a beer from the fridge. "I'd fancey an omlete."

"Mom I gotta work in the morning. I can't be here to late." Buffy pointed out.

"Why don't you stay here tonight." Joyce said as she pulled some egg and cheese from the fridge. "I never get to see you much anymore."

"I can't mom." Buffy protested.

"Why not you have clothes here. You don't have to get up earlier to drop Cassie off and it's closer to the shop." Joyce argued.

Buffy felt torn if she said no Spike would assume she didn't want to stay because of him but if she stayed she would be tempted by him. Worst of all she wouldn't get any sleep. "Fine but where am I crashing?"

"You can stay in my room with Cassie." Spike told her.

"_Why don't you sleep together?" _Buffy thought she heard her mother whisper. Spike deffintly had heared Joyce, he inhaled half his beer and almost choked to death.

"But where will you sleep Spike." Buffy asked ignoring whatever just happened.

"Couch is fine with me."

"I don't think so William you can have the spare room next to Buffy's old room." Joyce offered.

"Thanks Joyce." Spike tipped his beer to her in cheers.

"There its settled." Joyce grinned turning back to the stove.

Buffy suspected her mother had some sort of plan but she couldn't confront her with Spike stting with them.

"Mommy?" Cassie stood at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Whats wrong sweet heart?" Buffy pulled her daugther up into her arms.

"I had a bad dream." Cassie told them.

Joyce handed Cassie a cookie and kissed her on the cheek. "What was scary about your dream pumpkin?"

"I dreamed my daddy hurt my mommy." She explained to her grandma.

"Oh baby no one could ever hurt me. I have you to protect me and uncle Oz and Uncle Xander..."

"And me niblet." Spike put in.

"You'd protect my mommy too?" Cassie asked wide eyed.

"Yes I would." Spike answered her honestly. Buffy shot a look at her mother while comforting her daughter.

"Thank you Spike." Buffy relented.

"No problem pet." he nodded at her.

**XXXXX**

After getting Cassie back in bed Buffy went downstairs to find the kitchen empty. She felt on edge being so near Spike. Even with a wall seporating them she could still hear him in the shower. Coming downstairs she hoped a glass of wine would settle her nerves.

"Mind poring me one luv." Buffy jumped for the second time and spun around. He stood behind her in a pair of pajama pants. His hair was wet and he smelled strongly of her favorite manly soap. She'd never really had a favorite soap before.

"Sure." Buffy sad grabing anther glass from the cabnit.

"Does lil' bit have nightmares a lot?" He asked taking a chair at the table.

"Ya." she answered.

"Is there something about her father that would give her nightmares."

"Not really." She told him untruthfully.

Spike sipped at his wine and wished for something stronger. Standing up he retrevied a bottle of whiskey from the fridge and two shot glasses.

Rasing her eyes Buffy said. "I don't think thats a good idea."

"Why not pet? We're adults." Spike pointed out pouring them each some of the whiskey.

Not being able to come up with a good enough reason Buffy set aside her wine glass and picked up the amber liquid.

"Heres to you goldie-locks." Spike cheered as he gulped the entire contents of the glass.

Buffy followed suit bravely.

**XXXXX**

"D'you like lookin' up at the stars?" Buffy mumbled drunkenly.

"Sure pet."Spike answered next to her in the grass. Niether remembered how they ended up outside but now they sat cross legged by the pool.

"Is that all the Whiskey you had?" she asked.

"Bloody hell luv you drank most of it." Spike chuckled.

"Ya I did huh?" Giggling madly Buffy stood and wobbled over to the pool.

"I wouldn't be doin' that." Spike followed her. "We can't swim right now."

"Says you." Buffy laughed pulling her jeans and t-shirt off. Spike could feel the blood rushing from his head to another well known body part. There stood an angel in just her underwear and lacey bra.

"Luv you think you should be out here in you knickers?" He had to stop himself from undressing with her.

"Oh my gosh I thought you wanted me too." Buffy grumped at him. Turning she jumped into the pool and surfaced laughing.

"Gonna give me a heart attack pet." Spike dived in after her.

**XXXXX**

A curtain upstairs flicked open and Joyce smiled at the couple in the pool. She's hoped Buffy would loosed up around her new house mate. All her daugther needed was happiness. Joyce rememebered all the pain and sleepless nights Buffy went though when she moved back in after what Riley'd done to her. She still wept for her baby girl and her granddaugther. In her heart Joyce knew William was a good fit for her preicous baby.

The lose of her grandson still killed her everyday but she never blamed Buffy like Riley did. To this day she never understood that boy or his family. Honestly he'd really seemed to love Buffy. Now Joyce just wasn't that sure about him. The giggles from outside put a smile on her face as she turned back to bed and left the night to the youger generation.

**XXXXX**

Buffy shreaked as Spike dove for her across the water. She evaded him easily, back and forth they swam. Playing cat and mouse under the twinkling stars.

"Gonna getcha luv." Spike smirked creeping forward though the water. Buffy turned to swim away from him but Spike was to fast this time and caught her. Buffy felt herself pulled back into his hard arms around her waist holding her in the cage of his body heat. Spinning her around to face him Spike smirked at her.

"You got me." Buffy gasped.

"Do I get ta keep ya pet?" Spike asked tilting his head secdutively. Buffy felt her heart pound. She shivered in the heat that surrounded her. It all felt familiar being held by him, like she'd felt his touch before.

"Maybe." She whispered.

"Do I get a prize for my effort goldilocks." Spike held her eyes with his own while reaching a hand out to cup her smooth cheek.

"Do ya want a prize." Buffy smiled. She could feel a little buzzed still from the whiskey but she couldn't deny she wanted what he had in mind.

In answer to her question Spike lowered his head and tilted her chin up. He gave her time to change her mind but when she closed her eyes he crushed her lips to his. Her whole body ignighted where her touched her. Her mind became blank and she couldn't think, couldn't breath. His lips teased her drinking her down. The hand at her cheek slid up behind her head and held her to him. The tip of his tongue slid accross her lips begging entrance. Buffy moaned and her lips parted inviteing his exploration. He groaned at how sweet she tasted, his tongue darted around her mouth tangling with her tongue. Bringing her arms up she twined them around his neck and slid her finger tips into his hair. Spike moved his other arm down and rubbed small circles into the skin of her hip. Picking her up out of the water she wrapped her legs around his waist. Spike lost himself in her the smell of her skin, The touch of her small hands, even the small moans she didn't realize she was making. Spike was the first to end the kiss.

"Wow luv!" Spike groaned.

"Thank you." Buffy blushed.

**XXXXX**

**Authors Note: Hows that readers. Been trying to find a spot to slip in a kiss lol. Hope it worked well and everyone enjoyed. Reviews please they feed my will to write (HINT HINT) lol. One last thing I got a new laptop for my 23rd birthday and the darn thing thinks that everytime I write something or change it that it needs to add a date and time. I noticed this as I went though and fixed some problems so I am sorry for this lame ass computer lol. **


End file.
